A New Feather
by Misery666
Summary: Phoenix. A beautiful girl gifted with magnificent powers. But with a gift comes a curse. And the titans are going to embark on a roller coaster of love, betrayal, and revenge...R&R please! first RobxRae then RobxOC. CH. 7 up! flames accepted.
1. prologue

**Summary**: Phoenix. A beautiful girl gifted with magnificent powers. But with a gift comes a curse. And the titans are going to embark on a roller coaster of love, betrayal, and revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans… and I never will in my deplorable future. I sort of own phoenix but then again I don't so if someone does own phoenix then please don't sue me because… I don't know!!!

**A/N: Ok hello. My name is Amanda. This is my first fanfic so yea please bare with me on this. If this sounds really bad or something please tell me how I could improve on it by reviewing it. And sorry if I spell things wrong. And don't worry… this chapter was short but I promise the others will be way longer:D. oh! Also if you don't like robin/OC then don't read… please don't, and no flames or w/e they are called. **

**P.S. I've been itching to get this story out for a while… uhh then enjoy :D**

_Italics: means either dreams or thoughts._

Normal: normal P.O.V

**Bold: will rarely use this but for my talking and that's it.**

On with the story…

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**A New Feather**

"_**Prologue" CH. 1**_

_Piercing screams shook the dreary silence, as Grey ash cloaked the night to an eerie pitch black. A merciful laugh echoed through the black smog. Everyone was running in different directions not knowing where to go or what to do, all they knew was to get the hell out of there. When they tried focusing their energy to teleport, nothing would happen. They were still on that godforsaken planet and realm. Nothing would be able to save them from certain death now. They are all doomed to oblivion. _

_A crowed of people was running in the same direction, and decided they could work together to at least endure this ordeal._

_"We should go this way. It would confuse the monster." Said a man. But another man stepped in an older man and wiser one by the looks of him._

_"No. We should go to the main palace. I doubt the monster would go back there after it destroyed it. We can hide out there, until we think its safe enough to come out." They all agreed and ran to the main palace, which were a couple blocks away from where they were. _

_All the buildings were either burned down, or knocked down into nothing but a pile of rubble. The small party was weary of trying to hide from the monster. Some town's people were still alive, but more than half were dead. Buildings, homes, even the palace was relinquished into a muddle of crumpling walls and furniture. It was the perfect place to hide. _

_The fire was hotter than anything they had ever felt. And it was everywhere; a thick cloud of smoke and smog blinded them and could only see a few inches in front of their face. A scream not too far ahead was heard, and voices of despair. Then suddenly a loud blast was heard, then a bright light stabbed at their eyes, which forced them to blink. Then the only thing they could hear was the beats of their hearts and fast paced breaths they were taking. The small party huddled together in hope that maybe the monster wont notice they were there. _

_Through the thick poisonous fog, they see a figure hovering 3 feet above the ground, with its hand outstretched with a yellow light surrounding it. _

_The small party knew what was to come, as the shadow came forth with fire at its sides. The women held their children close as they whispered to them to close their eyes and stay close. Then the wise man walked forward, hesitating every step. Then the shadow stopped and outstretched its hand toward the old wise man. _

_"Please, let us live. We have done you no harm. At least let the woman and children live, if you do have a heart." The old wise man begged to the monster and tried to show respect as he quivered with fear. There was an eerie silence, then the shadow lowered its hand and its light dispersed._

_"Thank you. Thank you." The old man sighed and thanked the shadow many times then suddenly through the smoke two red lights pierced the smoke, and showed where the shadows eyes were, and they looked angry, then the red energy encased the shadows hands and saw that the old man was being lifted into the air._

_"-Wait. What are you doing to? Wait stop no! -" The old man was then cut off as his limbs were ripped apart and flew in different directions as his blood splattered all over the pack behind. Covered in the old mans blood the pack of town's people were petrified and could not move._

_"You all DESERVE TO DIE!" the shadow exclaimed as the energy picked up the whole pack even the children were screaming in fear, and their screams echoed through the night as they came closer to their fate. _

_"I wonder if you even have hearts. We shall see…" a menacing smile took shape onto the shadowed face as the shadow outstretched its arms as if to rip the air. Then the piercing screams took place and a ripping sound was heard. Then… - _

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Raven panted as she swiftly sat up in her bed as she tried to catch her breath.

**So… how was it? Too brutal? Not brutal enough? Cheesy? Not cheesy enough? Please review. I really want to know how I could improve. And I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense. It will. Well I'm not sure why it wouldn't make sense… if it doesn't make sense then uhhhh maybe my mind is too complicated. Oh well. Well please tell me!!! Just to let you know I will continue! If there are enough reviews. Well either way I'll still write more. Bye bye!**

**Amanda out-**

**(aka: misery666 out-)**

**P.S sorry how self-conscious I am. It's just how I am :D.**


	2. The Nightmare

**A/N: well I'm back! Yup and this chapter is longer. And every thing… umm I'm not sure if I still have to do the disclaimer thing so I'll just do it again… well I told you guys that I was new at this! Also uhhh thanks for the people who reviewed. I really like getting reviews… its fun! When I read them especially the ones I just read haha I feel all specials :D. **

**P.S. also uhhhhhh this is after then end of the world thing, the brotherhood of evil, and terra 'forgetting'(haha hint hint, wink wink) about being a titan and everything. Sorry if it wasn't clear. Okey dokey... well i better get on with the story or this is gonna be longer than the story itself! ha! sorry... ok!**

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again… I do not own the teen titans and never will! Ever in my life! EVER!

**A New Feather**

"_**The Nightmare" CH. 2**_

_Where we left off…_

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" Raven panted as she swiftly sat up in her bed as she tried to catch her breath. _

_Now continue with the story…_

Raven hadn't noticed she was tossing and turning in her sleep. A cold sweat covered her face as she closed her eyes and held a hand to her forehead. Her breaths calmed as her hands began to tremble. She opened her eyes and watched her hands quivered in front of her.

She looked up to her door to hear multiple footsteps heading her way. She heard the code being pushed in, and the doors whisked open to reveal a very frightened Robin in a red shirt and black pajama pants with his mask on in a disarranged order. Starfire ran inside the room seconds later and was wearing a white tank top and pink shorts who also seemed equally worried, and Cyborg sharing the same countenance in baggy grey sweat pants, then finally Beast Boy slowly making his way through the door as he yawned and tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Starfire came straight in, turned the light on and joined Robin by Raven's bed.

"We heard you scream, is something wrong?" Said Robin in a worried tone as he tried to fix his mask in the right position. All eyes were staring at Raven and realized Raven was paler than ever, and saw her hands were trembling.

"Friend Raven, please. Please confide in us, tell us what is the matter?" Starfire held Ravens hand and tried to stop the trembling by holding her right hand, then frowned with no success. Then Robins face straightened and he used a serious tone.

"Raven. It was one of those nightmares again, wasn't it?" This caused Raven to stop staring into space, and looked at him, still with her amethyst eyes wide open from shock. There was no need for words. Robin sighed inwardly as he knew what was the right cure-all for this problem.

"You guy's its ok. You can go back to sleep. I'll take care of this." Said Robin as he faced the others, and turned to Raven one last time as the others were shooed from the room.

"Dude… you could've told us that so I wouldn't have gotten out of be-ulghhhhaa- bed in the first place." Yawned Beast Boy as he slowly made his way back out the door to his own room once again. Leaving Cyborg behind to debate whether he should leave or not.

"But Robin…" said Cyborg kind of wearily, as Robin began to push him out of the room.

"Its ok Cyborg. She'll be fine; she just needs some peace and quiet. And some leader to teammate talk." Robin kept pushing Cyborg out of Raven's room.

"But, but………" Cyborg tried to protest but it seems he underestimated Robin's strength.

"Its ok. Go back to sleep. I know you're worried, but it's fine. Its late, and you need your strength for tomorrow. I can handle this." Robin kept on pushing Cyborg out until he was all the way out into the hall.

"Uh… ok." He said as he saw the back of robin's head enter the room, and then see the doors swoosh behind him.

" Ok Raven… so. Tell me, what happened?" Robin took on a serious tone as he finished his sentence.

Raven just turned away from him and closed her eyes to keep those frightening images away from her mind.

"Raven. If you don't tell me, I can't help you." Robin looked sincere, and somewhat frustrated as he kneeled down next to her bed.

"Look Raven. Whether you like it or not, you need help, and I'll be in my room when you-" robin started motioning towards the door but he was cut short by Ravens voice.

"-Robin…" she looked solemnly at him with her wide amethyst eyes. She was dreading every minute of this. Raven wasn't the one to express her feelings with invitations and a party like Starfire, even after they had defeated her father at the end of the world, she was still inconspicuous about it. But Robin was the only one she had actually opened up to, and sometimes Starfire if she is 'having the troubles with the life of a girl', like how Starfire says it, then she would most likely talk with Starfire. But this was different than having a regular conversation with Robin about fighting maneuvers or having the regular 'girl talk' with Starfire this was far more different, And Raven didn't like it one bit. Robin was looking intently at her without trying to scare her off into the deep depths of her mind and think of some excuse to make him leave, so he tried to look sincere towards her.

"… Robin... I'm… sorry." Raven looked down out of contempt. She couldn't stand looking at him now. Robin was flabbergasted by her response. He couldn't understand why or where this had come from. _Why is she saying sorry to me? What has she done that makes her need to say sorry to me? _

"Sorry? About what?" asked a very inquisitive Robin. This made Raven shift uncomfortably under his questioning gaze. Still… she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't with what she had to say next.

"Its just that… well. I… Every time this happens you and the others make me feel… well, inferior to all of you. Like you have to watch me everyday just to make sure I'm ok. Look I'm not saying that you make me feel inferior, I'm saying that I, myself feel inferior to you and everyone else because I'm this thing you have to deal with every day. Like I'm a child…" Raven muffled the last sentence, but had enough courage to look up at him, which she soon regretted. Robin looked almost disgusted with what she had said, so she turned away again.

Robin on the other hand thought he was going to have a heart attack. _What?! How could Raven feel this way? I'm her friend. We're her friends. This doesn't sound like Raven to me. But well… I guess with the others and I sort of babying her, I suppose she sort of got that impression. _sigh_… god. Raven can be so unpredictable, but I guess this does have to do with those nightmares she's been having. Still… she needs to get it into her head that we are all friends and if this were happening to anybody else we would act the same way as we are now, no difference at all._ Robin was still speechless. But first he needed to let her know that they were family and that's how family treats one another.

"Look Raven, if it seemed like we were suffocating you or something then you should have told us. We're just worried ok? We don't mean to do it… we just do…" Robin then looked sincere and watched her move her eyes up from his hands to his face.

"You're family to me and the others. Nothing can change that and that's why we act the way we do at certain times. Especially now. I would also like to add that I am sorry also if I did well suffocate you with my worry, but come on raven… you are the strongest person I know. I can't even imagine how much stress you're under right now. If I were in your position, I think I would want out as soon as I've seen the things you've seen." He ended with a smile. He was a bit surprised that she kept her gaze at him. Then Raven noticed that Robin was holding her left hand, and stroking it lightly with his un-gloved hand. Robin noticed this too and flushed a light pink. Robin looked up only to see that Raven was blushing as well, but never letting go of either ones hand. Raven then broke the quite comfortable silence with her voice.

"Well its not really stress…" This statement made robin glance at her curiously.

"It's more like… well. Uh… … it's more like fear. Than stress." Robin really couldn't believe that she would admit this to him. Raven admitting that she was afraid of these nightmares, is like the apocalypse happening... but that did sort of happen with her father, and the end of the world. _There has got to be more than this. If she is this afraid, then they must not only be dreams. It has to be more than a dream… like, a vision-_

"-Exactly." Raven snapped Robin back into reality.

"Huh?" responded robin hastily. Raven smiled a little at Robins surprised look.

"Uh… sorry, I didn't know it was a private conversation." Raven still smiling from robin's rare astonishment.

"What? Oh. Well um, it was in my mind." Emphasizing 'was' in his sentence, he acknowledged his privacy being pretty much violated, but let it pass.

"So…" Raven looked up at him, "Are you going to tell me what happened in this nightmare of yours, or am I going to have to use our bond to find out?" Raven knew this was coming, but still chuckled from his question that immediately made robin start to chuckle as well.

"I don't know. It's pretty brutal Robin. You sure you can handle it?" questioned Raven as she gazed up at him. Robin just smiled and sat down on the bed on her left.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" robin kept smiling, as Raven began to remember everything thing he had done that she considered braver and somewhat scarier than a stupid dream, like escaping Slade the criminal mastermind when he was forced to be his apprentice, taking on Terra alone when she was apprenticed by Slade, saving herself, Raven from her father and defeating him when there was no hope, and even the brotherhood of evil. _Hmmmmm I guess some stupid dream like this doesn't compare to the other heroic things Robin has done. But I also have to include that us friends were always there to help him out when he needed it. He can handle this, for now. If I'm right, which I really hope I'm not, this dream, vision, or whatever the hell it is, is going to be worse than all of them put together. I hope these visions or dreams stop soon, so I can go back to my life… with my friends._ Robin's smile faded then widened as she realized he could hear her. She wasn't bothered by this, this just means she doesn't have to explain why she was so afraid. Raven couldn't help but admit her fear; she didn't bother to feel angry about being afraid. Her father was gone. Which meant she could feel emotions and experience them without fearing something exploding. But this type of fear wasn't the same; this was something she was definitely terrified of. Maybe even something more dangerous than Trigon himself. But Raven couldn't concentrate on the future, she needs to keep her mind in the present, and Robin just asked a question, a very good question, which she knew the exact answer for.

"I suppose I didn't have to. If you think you can handle it then here is the terrifying nightmare that made you wake up so early at night-" Raven began her story of her nightmare, not leaving out any details. With all of the bloody details, Raven was grateful to receive Robin's 'ows', and 'oh god… that's gotta hurt', and her favorite 'ughhhh, gross' with a matching disgusted face throughout the whole story. Raven didn't know it was going to be that easy telling Robin her dream, or vision. Then she would've done it sooner.

The sun started to rise, and both Raven and Robin's heads turned towards the sunrise. The colors began to dazzle their eyes. Raven squinted her eyes at first, she wasn't used to the light so early in the morning. She then took a glance at Robin, and could tell he was closing his eyes, just wanting the sun's warmth on his face.

"Thank you Robin. This has helped a lot. I'm kind of tired and I'm pretty sure you are too. So we should go to sleep." Robin turned to her and agreed. He then got up and said his goodbyes for the time being and left Raven to sleep peacefully, only to wake up by the bantering in the kitchen downstairs about 'tofu eggs and real eggs' arguments which lead to loud blasts by Cyborg's sonic cannon and Beast Boys annoying barking.

**A/N: so?!?!??! What do you think?? Too long? Well I really had a lot for raven and robin to say so yea. And know it seems weird that robin was thinking a lot but it wasn't in first person, only in 3rd person… it's the only way I can write… I can't write in first person.. IT'S SOOO HARD! Haha yea ok any who… please review also uhh sry for the ending... I had to hurry it up and let raven sleep… then be rudely awakened. Haha whoa! It's like 2:50 AM and I just finished this… haha god im sooooo happie I don't have school tomorrow… I'll begin writing the next chapter tomorrow ok? Good. The next chapter PHOENIX WILL APPEAR!!! Dum dum dum! Hahha lmao. Oh also sorry that raven was sort of OOC its just that she's really freaked out about this dream or vision, and there's like this really strong bond between robin and raven, and they really are like close. I guess they are like friends plus, not friends with benefits… just friends plus. Do ya catch my drift? LOL ok well im sort of tired and a little wired so I better stop talking! See you next chapter!!!!**

**Amanda out-**

**(AKA: Misery666 out-)**

**P.S please review… i like reviews… and go ahead.. tell me im weird… I know it. :D:D lmao well its cuz its freakin 2:50AM!!! And im a little tired and a little weird… I could use some juice now… but we don't freakin have anything IN THE FREAKIN FRIDGE!!!!! BLAHHHH:D:D lmao ok… yea see you next chapter!!!!!!**

**Awesomeness snowy filled donut sprinkled goodness!!!! Yumm!! I love snow!!!! Where I live… theres snow!!!! And I would like to add too which has nothing to do with this fanfic.. its just my personality but here it goes…**

**I FREAKIN LOVE SNOW!!!**

**That is all… 3's ya!!!**


	3. The Misfortunate Arrival

**A/N: now I'm out with the 3rd chapter already!!!!! Oh come on people!!! There weren't any reviews for the 2nd chapter?! Was it really that bad? Well anyway thanks to the people who did actually review the first time… and now I'm gonna try and make the A/N short and simple so here's the story…**

Disclaimer: look… I know my life is crap ok! You don't have to make it worse! ALRIGHT!!! I do not own the teen titans in any shape or form!!! Happy now!?!?! I am still not sure about phoenix but I'll leave that up to you… DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A New Feather**

"_**The Misfortunate Arrival" CH. 3**_

_Where we left off…_

_He then got up and said his goodbyes for the time being and left Raven to sleep peacefully, only to wake up by the bantering in the kitchen downstairs about 'tofu eggs and real eggs' arguments which lead to loud blasts by Cyborg's sonic cannon and Beast boys annoying barking._

_Now continue with the story…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Raven had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she was rudely awakened by crashes, and people shouting. She immediately recognized the voices above all of the crashes and booms; she knew it was Cyborg and Beast boy arguing. Of course they were arguing about tofu eggs and real eggs. But it could've been about not giving Beast boy the soymilk to make his tofu pancakes. Raven shuddered at the thought of Beast boy wolfing down one tofu pancake after another. Nothing more disgusting than seeing a green boy stuff one tofu pancake into his mouth after another.

Raven put a hand up to her forehead massaging her temples. She felt a headache coming on, but shrugged it off.

"A good cup of herbal tea will do the trick. And while I'm at it… I'll shut those two up for good." Raven then headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on her normal black leotard and blue hooded cape.

She then headed downstairs, with her headache at full blast. Only to realize her herbal tea was already made and pancakes hot and ready to eat right beside it. There was only one name that could come to mind.

"Robin." Whispered Raven as she made it down the last step of the stairs with a smirk full intact. Raven studied the room and saw Cyborg and Beast boy peacefully playing games. Which was rather strange because they always argue about cheating or start cheering themselves on when they are winning. In between them sat Starfire looking up curiously at the screen Raven smiled as she made her way to the table, and didn't notice that Robin had been sitting in the chair next to her food, so she sat down and took a sip of her tea. Robin was nibbling on a piece of bacon while reading the news, and reached for his cup of coffee when he noticed Raven sitting next to him.

"Hey. Good morning Raven. So how'd you sleep? Never mind don't answer that. How could you sleep with that racket that was going on a few minutes ago." Robin was only teasing Cyborg and Beast boy, but Cyborg slowly turned his head just eyeing Robin, a look that said 'I would shut up if I were you…' so Robin quickly retreated to his coffee and his newspaper. Raven snickered and smiled a bit, but her smile faded as a throbbing pain shot through her head. She quickly brought her fingers up to massage her temples once more. Robin noticed this and cautiously put his coffee down while he chewed the last piece of his bacon, and had an inquiringly look on his face.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" questioned Robin as he gazed at her agonizing expression. The others heard this question and Cyborg and Beast boy immediately stopped playing games and turned their attention to Raven. Starfire turned her entire body completely around to see Raven in full view. Raven just shook her head and kept on massaging her temples.

"Its nothing, really. It's just a headache… that's all. I'm fine." Robin wasn't sure to really believe that she was alright, but they did talk about the others and him suffocating her so they all backed off a little.Robin gazed at her cautiously. Raven began to get annoyed being looked at like she's about to lose her sanity any second.

"Robin! I'm fine! See look at me! I'm fine! Ok? So drop it." That wasn't the whole truth though, the real truth was her head was hurting like a motherfucker. Raven tried to dismiss it and walked away from her chair to the freezer and got out an ice pack, and slapped it on her forehead. She leaned against the refrigerator, holding the ice pack to her forehead. The bitter cold ice pack stung at her flawless ivory skin, but it took her attention off of the throbbing headache just a little bit, so she kept at it.

Starfire looked crestfallen, as she slowly turned around to the game at hand. Beast boy just shrugged and got a head start on the game, Cyborg on the other hand, looked concerned and slowly started to resume playing games again, but taking a few glances at Raven then returning to the game.

Raven continued to massage her temples with the ice pack. Her skin began to turn red as the bitter ice nipped at her skin. And every second she spends trying to ease the pain, the worse it will get.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**2 days later… in the Titan's Tower**_

Beast boy slowly made his way down the main hall towards the common room. He then quickly plugged his nose to the smell of eggs and ham cooking. Beast boy made a disgusted face and started to walk again, holding up his fingers to plug his nose from the scent of raw animals being baked and fried.

"Duuuuuuude! How can Cyborg eat that?!? I've been most of those animals!" Beast boy finally made it to the common room to see Cyborg slowly eating his ham in front of Beast boy. Every time Cyborg took a bite, Beast boy shuddered with disgust.

"Ughh, that's so gross…" Beast boy remarked as he made his way to the fridge to get his soymilk.

"What do you mean gross? It's full of protein so I can be big and strong! Everyone needs meat… you know that, don't you?" Cyborg smirked and gobbled down 2 eggs at once. Beast boy looked like he was about to throw up, so he looked away and covered his mouth with his gloved hand while he gagged.

Both heads turned as they saw Raven and Robin slowly making their way into the common room, with Raven's clutching her head in her hands, with Robin right beside her helping her in through the door. Robin helped her onto the couch and hurried along to the fridge to get her an ice pack.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg as Robin ransacked the freezer for an ice pack.

"Her headache came back. I don't know what's wrong; she was just fine a few seconds ago, also yesterday and the day before. Well, that's what she said." Replied robin as he continued to search the freezer. Cyborg just stared in awe as he watched Robin dig through the freezer. Then Cyborg looked around and saw Beast boy join Raven on the couch to try and ease her pain as he set his soymilk down on the floor next to him.

"Hey Robin?" Robin frowned as he couldn't find any icepacks at all, "Where's Starfire?" this question didn't faze Robin at all, he just stood in front of the fridge thinking of some other way to get or make an ice pack, then responded still deep in thought.

"Uh she's bringing Raven's tea." Replied Robin very coolly.

As if right on cue, Starfire came in carrying Raven's herbal tea very cautiously, not wanting any dripping or spilling. Starfire sat down next to Raven and gave her, her tea, but Raven shook her head and Starfire put it on the counter next to her, and returned her attention to helping Raven.

"I got it!" exclaimed Robin as he snapped his fingers. He ran to the sink and picked up the cloth that was hanging on the faucet. Then he went to the freezer and filled the cloth with ice and bunched it together inside the cloth. Robin gave the ice filled cloth to Raven and gently put it on her forehead, but Raven snatched it away from him and smacked it onto her forehead, and leaned her head back onto the couch. Robin was unfazed by this, and went to make himself some coffee.

"So… what exactly did happen?" asked Cyborg as he continued to watch Robin make himself coffee.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what happened myself… Starfire and I were talking on our way here and there was Raven crouched on the floor leaning against the wall. Her cup of tea was set on the floor next to her. So I decided to help her to the couch and Starfire wanted to bring Raven's tea, she was really cautious about not wanting any wasted." Robin watched as the brown liquid steadily began to drip into the coffee pot, while Cyborg slowly began to eat his food again.

"Oooohh! Please friend Raven, I wish to know the cause of your agony?" Raven's headache got worse every second, not even the ice pack was helping much. Raven tried as hard as she could to think why this was happening to her, which turned out to be extremely difficult.

"I… wish I knew… Starfire." This was especially hard for Raven. She then took a long pause trying to focus. Healing wouldn't do a damn thing since she has no idea what was causing her this terrible pain. _I can't believe I endured this pain… as long as… I have._ She couldn't believe it, even thinking made the pain worsen. Suddenly a sharp excruciating pain shot through her chest, and she slumped forward clutching her stomach with her arms, forgetting the pain in her forehead, as the 'ice pack' flew forward spilling ice everywhere in front of her.

Raven cried in agony as the pain increased. This alarmed all the titans. All the things they were doing before ceased. Robin instantly forgot all about his coffee, and ran to Raven, letting the coffee drip all by its lonesome.

"Dude, Raven, are you ok?!" Beast boy had no idea what do to, and knew that question was a stupid question to ask. But then beast boy became extremely concerned that Raven didn't have a sarcastic remark to say back.

Starfire was panicking. She had terror written all over her face as she watched her best friend cry out in agony and pain, and yet she couldn't do anything but watch with front row seats. Her hands covered her mouth and as she gasped. Right this second, she couldn't say any compassionate and heartwarming words to calm Raven, even herself.

Cyborg immediately dropped his fork, and swiftly picked up Raven and ran to the infirmary. The others hot on his heels. Cyborg placed Raven very carefully on the infirmary bed and hooked her to the heart rate monitor, and just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Robin was standing right beside Cyborg, enraged that he wasn't doing anything to help Raven.

"What are you doing?! Do something, don't just stand there!" exclaimed Robin as he waved his arms around frantically.

"Well what the fuck do you suggest I do?!" Cyborg yelled back, as Starfire stood in the background and watched wide-eyed and her mouth open in shock. Beast boy however was just standing by the door unable to move, or say anything that could help the situation.

"Oh I don't know, she's in pain so I guess the only answer is to HELP HER!" screamed Robin at the top of his lungs. Cyborg couldn't help but notice the sarcasm that was oozing from his sentence.

"AND DO WHAT EXACTLY?! GIVE HER A FUCKING BAND AID AND A LOLLIPOP AND EXPECT THE PAIN TO GO AWAY?! YEA THAT'LL REALLY MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!" Cyborg retorted with his own sarcasm, which he yelled out onto Robin's face.

"WELL…" Robin didn't know what he could say back. It was true, they didn't know exactly what was wrong with her so they couldn't just do something without taking the risk of making the pain worse or killing her. Robin was contemplating what to do when Raven began thrashing around on the bed, while the heart rate monitor was going off the charts. **(A/N: Sry, I don't know much about hospital things… ha… but I think it makes sense.)**

The pain that Raven was experiencing was unbearable. Compared to the excruciating pain in her chest, her headache was non-existent. Nothing was on her mind, the only thing that she could concentrate on was the pain.

Suddenly a red energy shot out from Raven's chest knocking down everyone, even Beast boy with his rock-solid stance. Raven's thrashing ceased.

Robin felt extreme pain when the red energy that came from Raven hit him. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Then he realized he couldn't even move his fingers. He concentrated on at least trying to move his index finger, and when it did move, he felt a pang. Then he risked trying to move it again. This time it didn't hurt as much the first time, but still felt a slight sting. Soon he could move it without feeling any pain. Then he braced for the pain he would feel when he tries to move his whole right arm. Robin took 3 deep breaths and then quickly moved his arm his face was scrunched up in pain. Robin then started to move his right arm with no pain at all. Then he decided to try and move everything all at once, even knowing the pain he would have to undergo. Then he counted to 3 and 'CRACK!"

"Fuck!!!" He muttered as he rolled to the left moving all his joints again, and seeing Cyborg laying there motionless. His usual bright blue glow from his mechanical body turned black and looked like he was shut down **(A/N: think the sum of his parts.).** His bright red mechanical eye was black, and his human eye was closed.

"Cyborg?" Robin once again tried to get up, and was successful. But it was like lifting a ton up along with him. Robin groaned as he pulled himself up and crawled toward Cyborg.

"Robin? Friend Robin, I seek your assistance at the present moment!" Robin turned around and saw Starfire struggling to move. Then heard her cry in pain as she tried to move her arm.

"Starfire, hold on. Don't move. I'll be right there, check on Beast boy." Robin then continued his slow paced journey to Cyborg, as Starfire started to check on Beast boy by talking to him.

"Yes, I will remain here for the moment and check on friend Beast boy… Beast boy? I seek your companionship! If you are unoccupied." Beast boy began to stir then regretted trying to move as a loud yell took place, or rather his voice yelling.

"AHHHHHH!!! Ow! That really hurt!"

"Please Beast boy, refrain from operating any bodily joints, until Robin is at leisure. Then he may assist us… Robin, is Raven well?" Raven. Robin had forgotten about Raven, but his muscles relaxed as he heard her heart rate on the monitor. Surprisingly, it calmed after the strange red energy shot out, and his pre-physical therapy.

Robin finally reached Cyborg, and look for any thing that might have been damaged. He let go of his breath that he was currently holding when he didn't see anything broken or damaged. But it still puzzled him though, _why Isn't Cyborg waking up?_ Robin turned his attention to Starfire who was silently waiting for him. Robin started to crawl towards Starfire and helped her. A piercing scream was endured, then she could crawl around like Robin, and they both helped Beast boy who complained of the pain he was experiencing. But of course Robin and Starfire ignored his complaints, as they experienced the same.

Starfire squealed out as she looked at Robin with a shocked expression.

"My powers are useless! I cannot fly! And my starbolts are futile as well." Beast boy looked shocked as well.

"My powers are gone too! I can't change!" Robin began to panic. _Oh no, maybe the effect of the red energy was worse on Raven._ He turned around and saw Raven sitting up staring at him with her amethyst eyes, in a questioning look.

"Raven! (pause) Are you ok?" Raven turned her body toward him with her legs hanging off the side.

"Actually I'm fine. I've never been better." As she walked up toward him, he tried to get up but he couldn't even get up to kneel on his knees.

"hold on.. let me heal you." A crystallized blue light emitted from Raven's hand and then Robin felt as good as new.

"ummmm… friend Raven, I ask for the favor?" Raven went around healing everyone. But was stumped when she didn't know what do to with Cyborg. Beast boy was walking around Cyborg, expecting him to just pop up and scare him.

Suddenly Cyborg's mechanical eye started to glow a faint red and his black mechanical parts turned a faint blue. Cyborg shifted slightly and saw all the curious eyes staring at him.

"Cyborg… what happened?" asked Robin

"Something drained my battery. I think it was the red energy that came from Raven. Is Raven ok?" Raven popped up in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok Raven?" asked Cyborg once again. Raven was about to have a witty remark, but decided to rethink it.

"I'm fine, its you that needs help." Raven helped Cyborg up while Starfire gazed at Raven like she wanted to ask her something, and debating whether she should ask or not.

"I'm fine, I can recharge my battery in seconds." Replied Cyborg as he pressed a button on his arm and sighed. Raven could practically feel Starfire's burning gaze and risked asking her what she wanted.

"Go ahead Starfire… you can ask me." She knew what Starfire was going to ask, and decided to get it over with.

"um I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I must ask you. That red energy that we were all hit by, could it possibly be Trigon?" Starfire didn't want to be the one to ask this question, but she knew it had to be done.

"It could be. But I'm not positive, and it could be him killing those people in my dreams or visions. I'm not even sure if he could come back," Raven remained emotionless, as she walked toward the window staring out into the city, "But if it is him, then he could be in the city right now." This made many questions rise, especially Robin's questions, but Cyborg was the first to recover.

"What? Trigon. In the city. Right now?" Cyborg was not fully comprehending what she was saying but looked down to his arm that showed he was fully charged.

"How do you know?" Robin's question was serious and firm, he did not want to go back to that again.

"It was when that red energy shot out at all of you. I felt it shoot through me like a knife, or sword. Like something passing through me, as if I were some kind of block, a barrier between this dimension and another. And the worst part of it, is that I tried as hard as I could to stop it from going through me, but it pushed through me like I was nothing, and that's beginning to worry me." Raven was calm but grew serious and morose as she admitted that she was afraid.

Everyone jumped as a red light flashed and the alarm sounded for the Titans to jump into action. Why did trouble have to brew, especially at a time like this? Robin didn't want Raven to come along, considering what had just happened in the last 30 minutes. Raven could feel it and rolled her eyes, she then swiftly turned around and saw everyone was looking at her like she shouldn't go. Raven started to get annoyed at their looks.

"Look. I'm fine alright! I can go out and fight whoever ok? I don't need to stay here! Hurry up we need to go." Raven rolled her eyes and practically said the last part to no one and flew out of the room, with the others pausing for a bit, and exchange looks. Then they flew and ran out of the door and caught up with Raven. Still a bit weary of her coming, but decided not to say anything.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Some where in Jump City…**_

A bright white light flashed, and a spiraling white aura emitted a figure out onto the street, and the white aura diminished as the figure steadily began to stand up…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: well!! How was it? I know… it was long! Well it was longer than the other ones I can tell you that. Ha! And yes I know.. well I think I left you guys on a cliffy. Ha but come on!! A figure hmmm sounds creepy. Omg! U know what ok ok the other day, my friends and I were hanging out and this guy wanted change and we didn't have any (ha! Like im gonna give some homeless guy change!! PASS!!) haha like we didn't… any who yea he was like 'nobody loves me!' and he started stalking us! THAT'S RIGHT STALKING! And then we ran into a Safeway and he waited near the door, and let me tell you… I was freaking out!!! I almost told the manager to call the cops. Also uhhhh we went into Safeway because my friends and I were scoping out a hott guy that one of my friends likes that works in Safeway. He's pretty hott too. :D:D lmao. OK NEXT CHAP! The titans meet the mysterious figure (hint hint wink wink lmao) haha. **

**P.S also uhh sry it took me so long to update… I've been busy with school… and it might take a while for me to update because finals are starting this week so yea.. poo I don't wanna do finals!!! Wahhh!!! Ok im done. Lmao. You know what in actually excited about writing the next chapter well see ya! Until next chapter!**

**Amanda out-**

**(AKA: Misery666 out-)**

**P.S.2 I've decided to put more RobinxRaven stuff in here… in the next CH. Uhh of course the figure will be unmasked and Raven and Robin wil become a little closer but after like maybe 3 or 4 Ch. Im gonna put RobinxOC… ok? At least some RobxRae in right:D:D lmao well see ya next chapter!!!!**


	4. General Savage

**A/N: Hello peeps!!! Haha yes I am back with the 4th chapter and wow even though there was only one review for chapter 3 that was just enough to make me feel all special inside so thanks! And thanks for that compliment, tee hee.. it made me smile during class and people were like 'what?' because I never smile at school… too many witnesses. Lmao tee hee ok… here's the story… sry.. the a/n is long.. SRY!**

**P.S uhh sry it took soooooo long for me to get this chapter out… I was sick and finals and I had MAJOR writers block, and drama at school… Ok well on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I'm making pancakes right now so yeah I don't own the teen titans in any way, shape, or form. Oh by the way finals were pretty easy! But hard too!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A New Feather**

"_**General Savage" CH. 4**_

_Where we left off…_

_A bright white light flashed, and a spiraling white aura emitted a figure out onto the street, and the white aura diminished as the figure steadily began to stand up…_

_Now continue with the story…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The figure stood up wearily, as it stumbled around trying to get a good stance. The figure started to shiver uncontrollably while it wrapped its silk covered arms around its midsection, while its hands rubbed in a circular motion trying to get some warmth.

The figure started to look up. Her fierce red hair framed her almost angelic face. She would seem more angelic, if she wasn't so deathly pale. She wore a black silk robe, which draped over her feet. She was wearing her hood up, but you could still see her bangs fall in front of her red ruby eyes.

She tried to walk to find some warmth, or else she would die of the bone-chilling temperature. She stumbled around trying to at least find someone to warm her. She tried to step up onto the sidewalk, and at the same time wondering why the ground was uneven.

Suddenly a form started running toward her, with a small bag in it's right hand. He wore a black cape that was tattered at the ends, and everything else was black with red X's on it. He also wore a skull mask with an X across it. He slowed down as he came closer to the girl.

She looked up at him and he was taken aback at how beautiful she was, and also how deathly pale she was. He turned around to see if anyone was behind him, then without warning he felt a strong hand grasp his right wrist and noticed it was the girl's hand. He felt weakened and frail as the girl closed her eyes. He watched as her face began to turn a light peach color, and her cheeks turned a light rosy color as well. He began to see visions of past memories flash before his eyes. Out of instinct he pushed her away onto the street, and steadily began to run in the same direction with the bag intact.

She fell back onto the street with a thud, as she grunted from the solid ground. She sat up and gently pulled her hood down. The pale color went away in her face and was replaced with normal looking skin. The constant shivering and the rubbing stopped. Now that she had stopped shivering, she finally had a chance to take a look of her surroundings. The sky had a light purple color with a bit of orange and a very light shade of pink; the sun was beginning to rise. She continued to look at her surroundings and saw very large blocks of concrete that were surrounding her, but was interrupted by an unknown object with bright lights heading straight toward her…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Meanwhile… right around the corner the girl is…**

"Great we lost him!" groaned Cyborg, as Robin looked in his communicator while Beast boy began to pant uncontrollably, except Raven and Starfire who were currently flying right behind them.

"Well we would've caught up with him if it weren't for a certain someone who just had to take a break." Replied Raven deadpanned as she crossed her arms with an annoyed look to match. Beast boy continued to pant as he looked up angrily.

"Hey! (pant) he was running like (pant) cross-country or something. (pant pant) and like we would've caught up with him! (pant pant) We never catch up with! (pant) especially on a day like this! (pant) he's Red X!" Beast boy stared up at Raven, and knew she had to admit that even if they were to catch up with him, what would they do then? Of course fight him, then get beaten up and watch him run away with the stolen technology, which he did in fact do right now, only they didn't get beaten up._ I suppose beast boy is right, Oddly enough. But I still wonder why Red X decided to steal something this early. Our minds were occupied by the events that had occurred earlier. Ohhh he was so lucky we weren't really paying attention to him…_

"Besides!" exclaimed beast boy breathlessly, tearing Raven from her thoughts, "You can fly without working at all! I can't! (pant) I have to flap my arms or (pant) run with my legs! (pant) You would be complaining too if you were me!" Raven remained emotionless and was about to retort but was cut off by a truck smashing into a building, breaking many windows and falling to the ground with a loud crash. Robin swiftly turned around and saw two more cars smashing into the same building breaking more windows, and piling on top of the truck then finally crashing onto the ground. All the titans ran and flew around the corner and saw a cloaked person with bright red hair toss aside the cars with a wave of its hand. By the looks of it, the cloaked person was a girl. Then a van started to go toward the girl as she got in a stance as if she were preparing for impact.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed white as her black powers encased the van causing it to stop a couple feet in front of the girl. Right before it skidded to a stop, She grunted as she moved her arms as if she were pushing something and the van was pushed far back and crashed into other cars, making a block that other cars wouldn't be able to get through.

"TITANS GO!" everyone sprang into action, even Beast boy who had recovered from his on going panting. The girl heard this and whipped around.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**On the girl's view…**

She didn't even know what happened. One second a strange object was coming toward her and some strange sound was coming from it, while its lights were blinding her, then the next thing she knew, the strange object was tossed over her right shoulder. Then more of those objects started coming, with the same reaction as the first one, and she tossed them over her shoulder too. But the last one puzzled her. It stopped and something covered its entire body, she began to panic about what exactly was happening so she pushed it away from her as quickly as she could, only to hear someone yell behind her in a language she could just barely interpret. So she quickly turned around to see who it was. The only thing she saw was two strange looking people, an Azerathian, a Tamaranean, and a green reptile thing. One strange person was wearing some type of cloth over his eyes. His jet-black hair was spiked up like jagged rocks, and he wore a cape with black on the outside and yellow on the inside, and wore a red and green shirt with a symbol on it, while wearing green tights. She couldn't quite decipher what the symbol read, so she dismissed it. The other strange person had some type of machinery on him. Half of him was the machinery and the other half was normal. _Hmmm maybe that's how he's supposed to look…_ She didn't even know what the green reptilian was, or even if it was a creature of some type.

She didn't know what to do so she stood there with a confused look, while they charged at her. They all began to slow down to a full stop. They all looked at her curiously and a bit confused. She stared back questioningly. Then she was astounded as the reptilian shape shifted into a green human, she guessed the green human saw her staring at him curiously and started to blush. She could hear their thoughts, but couldn't quite understand exactly what they were thinking, only a few words.

_Wow, she's beautiful. Wait a minute? Why isn't she attacking us?_

_Uhh? Aren't villains and evildoers supposed to look all menacing and angry with us? And aren't villains supposed to look creepy and scary?_

_I must confess. She is overwhelmingly glorious. But I do wonder why she is not attacking us? Have we done something wrong this time?_

_Why is she just staring at us? I don't know what it is but… something's telling me not to trust her._

_She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. but she's the villain. But then… why is she just standing there? Shouldn't she be attacking us? Or yelling out senseless threats? Wait. Why did we stop?_

She couldn't put her finger on it, but the Tameranean girl looked strangely familiar. Her attention snapped back to the masked person, as he started walking toward her, gradually making his way to her. The Azerathian said something but he didn't respond. When he was half way to her, he began to walk a bit slower.

"Hey. Uh. My name's Robin." She didn't know what he was doing, but she sort of understood what he said, but didn't respond. She started to become skeptic of having him this close, no one has ever gotten this close to her, other than people she knew. He put his hands up showing his green palms. She became frightened that he might shoot his energy or whatever powers he had at her. Her eyes got wide while she began to back up and slightly began raising her hands. She guessed he saw this and he backed off a bit and lowered his hands to the ground, and she relaxed a bit.

"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?" She didn't understand the first part, but under stood the last part, but continued to not respond.

"Uhmm. Well my name's Robin. So what's your name?" She was still unsure of what to do, but understood what he said. _This Robin, is what he is called. and he wants to know what I am called by. I think in his language, it would be …_

"Phoenix." She had finally said something, Robin looked wide-eyed at her, and almost lost his footing by the looks of it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Normal P.O.V**

Robin was amazed at how she melodiously said her name. He nearly lost his footing as he stumbled around not wanting to lose her gaze. Her voice was as beautiful as the way she looked. Robin tried as hard as he could to try and not gawk at her. The others behind him were equally amazed that she had spoken, but only Cyborg and Beast boy thought her voice was beautiful as well. Raven was cautious and couldn't help but think the name sounded familiar, Starfire on the other hand grew very curious, and wanted to know more about her.

"Phoenix. I'm sorry but, I have to take you to the authorities." Robin had just remembered that she had maybe killed some people, and grew serious. Everyone else behind him snapped out of their trance and immediately turned around to check on the injured people who were currently calling out for help. Raven was the only one who took a glance back toward Robin, and then proceeded to help the injured people, hoping no one was killed.

Phoenix didn't know what he was saying, but knew not to do anything that would cause him to react violently, and Robin was likewise. Phoenix was extremely confused, first a strange object of some sort almost ran her over, second she reacted out of instinct to keep the black object away from her, and third a strange boy was asking her 'name' or what she is called by and was talking to her in a language she barely understood. _This is the strangest day ever. How do I get close enough to him without spooking him? Well enough to at least touch him so I can understand his language. I wish I held on longer to that other human, or what ever he was. Then maybe I would understand what this guy is saying._

Raven didn't know what Robin was going to do. She knew that the alien, or Phoenix, if she heard her correct, wouldn't let him go anywhere near her. Raven then noticed that her robe had symbols on the hood, and her sleeves. She was too far away so she couldn't make them out. Raven squinted her eyes to see them better when she saw a gloved hand waving in front of her face, snapping her out of her concentration.

"Hello! Quit making lovey dovey looks at Robin. We all know your jealous Raven. But before you attack that, really pretty girl, can you first help the people?!" Raven Scowled at Beast Boy, but he was right, strangely enough. _Ok, first I need to help these people, then I can attack that girl… no wait! Ughh! I'm going to kill beast boy._ Raven then took a quick glance at Robin while Beast boy wasn't looking and quickly returned her attention to the injured civilians.

Robin slowly crept toward Phoenix. Phoenix noticed this and looked strangely at him, wondering why he was trying to creep towards her un-noticed when even the Azerathian could notice him doing it. Then Phoenix yelped as she abruptly felt metal clasp around her. She toppled over onto the pavement due to the extreme weight. The others saw head this and whipped around only to see Phoenix on the ground and Robin motioning toward her. Robin was about to help her up when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Robin of the Teen Titans! I am General Michael J. Savage of the Jump City Secret Service! Stand down! I repeat! Stand down Teen Titans of Jump City!" Robin looked up behind Phoenix and saw a man in a green military outfit with a mega-phone clasped tightly in his hand, with practically the entire Jump City patrol officers right behind him in a well organized marching line. Each equipped with a specially designed laser gun. Then robin looked down only to see Phoenix struggling to get free. The device looked like it was designed to be a straight jacket, only made out of the strongest type of metal found on earth, which reached from her neck to her waist, restraining her arms. Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and was debating whether he should obey or disobey the general.

Raven could hear his thoughts. She could hear him arguing with himself, if he should leave her or defend her. Raven didn't like this girl, but she didn't know what was going on at all. Robin continued to argue with himself, until the General was about 5 feet from the confined Phoenix.

"Robin of the Teen Titans. We, the secret service, have everything under control here. We are taking the alien to be… well. Cared for." The general stumbled as he was at a loss for words, but he quickly recovered, with a smile. But his sincere smile was ignored when everyone heard his slip up. Now Robin really didn't want to leave Phoenix.

"Lieutenant!" When the general said this, a man behind him saluted.

"Yes General Sir!" the general's eyes switched back from Robin to Phoenix. His smile widened everytime he saw Phoenix struggle.

"Have a group of your men take the alien back to the head quarters for it to be 'cared' for, it must have gone on a long journey to come here." The Lieutenant saluted and turned around toward the army.

"Yes Sir! Men! We are to bring the alien back to the base for examination and-" the lieutenant received a deathly glare from the General as he grasped the lieutenant's shoulder, he couldn't help but shudder from fear and stuttered," uhhhh… I mean… umm…for care." The lieutenant quickly retreated with the small party to take Phoenix to the truck. Robin immediately objected after hearing what the lieutenant said, and stood in between the group's path to Phoenix.

"Don't you touch her!" yelled robin as he clenched both his fists. The General merely smirked, as he swaggered toward him.

"This is government business boy. You have no right to tell us what to do. Now I will not repeat myself, step away from the alien, or we will have to take you into custody for interfering with government affairs. Don't worry, we'll take good care of the alien." Robin was getting sick of the General's constant smirking. All robin wanted to do was beat the general's face in. Smile and all, But he couldn't. To interfere with the government is against the law. _This is wrong! The government never did this to Starfire! Or Raven for that matter. Why now?! And why her?_ Everyone knew what Robin was going to do, even Robin himself. So Robin did the only thing he could do, he stood aside and watched as the lieutenant and his men struggled to lift Phoenix up.

"Smart boy. You know, you've made a very wise choice; if you had gotten in our way-" Then the general was cut off by Robin's angry voice.

"-Don't you EVER preach to me!" Robin thought the general would be furious, but the general just snickered at him, and turned around to the truck as the lieutenant and his men began to hall Phoenix into the truck. Robin watched as they lifted Phoenix up into the truck, rather carelessly. Robin then saw her face and their eyes met, he could feel her fear, and anger; but mostly fear was what he felt. He couldn't do anything, the only thing he did was look solemnly at her as they drove away and left him on the street feeling somewhat empty inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Back at Titans Tower…**

**3 hours later…**

It had been three hours since General Savage took Phoenix. Cyborg had called the ambulance and found out that there were 7 people who were injured, and thankfully no one was killed. But in those three hours, Robin was gloomy and sulking around most of the time. Everyone tried to at least talk to him, but he just snapped at them, then he would mutter a quick apology and go to a different area of the tower.

Everyone except Robin sat silently in the common room staring at one another. Raven looked emotionless as usual, as Starfire sat uncomfortably on her right looking around at different objects. Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't even bring themselves to play games, and Cyborg sat in the couch with the remote in his right hand with the TV off. Beast boy was laying on the floor a couple of feet away from Raven and Starfire, staring at the ceiling. Robin had gone to his room after making Starfire cry; he apologized and left rather quickly to his room.

"I know what's bothering him," All eyes were on Raven as she spoke, "It's that girl we saw earlier. The government wants to analyze and experiment on her. Robin didn't want that, but he couldn't do anything…" Beast Boy sat up and leaned against the counter behind him as Raven's sentence trailed off.

"We all couldn't do anything. Just because we're super heroes, doesn't mean we're ranked higher than the government. What ever orders they give us, we have to follow, no matter who's in danger." Beast boy spoke in a monotone voice as Raven usually does, which surprised everyone in the room. Cyborg got up from the couch and walked around it and leaned against the backside.

"We're the Teen Titans, we should at least have some say in it! I mean, why'd they have to do it now? I mean, thank god that they didn't do this to Star and you Rae, but I'm wondering why they decided to do this now." Cyborg looked solemn to angry as he spoke, until the sound of doors opening revealed Robin looking angry as well.

"That's exactly what I've been wondering," Robin walked forward until he was the center of attention, "It's wrong what they're doing. To experiment on someone, let alone an alien is discrimination! Or whatever they're doing to her right now! And it's our job to help someone in need, no matter what the circumstances are, right?!" Everyone watched as Robin preached to them, Starfire began to smile a bit when she heard the old Robin coming back. Everyone smiled a bit, except Raven who looked like she was just at a funeral.

"Robin… you still don't get it…" Robin looked down incredulously at her, and so did everyone else.

"What do you mean? Of course he gets it, all we do is break her out and –" Cyborg fell silent as Raven nodded her head in disagreement.

"No. We can't risk killing an innocent victim." Robin still was not grasping what she had said to him, but responded anyway.

"What do you mean?" Raven looked up at him, her face vacant of any emotion. Raven got up from the couch and started to walk around, not exactly sure where she was going, and sighed.

"If we do something reckless and find out what the general is actually doing to her. Then what do you think he would do to cover it up?" Raven stared up at Robin as he put the pieces together in his mind. Everyone seemed to know the answer, so Robin decided to say it since no one else would.

"They'd kill her… then hide the evidence of the experimentation and act stupid like there was no alien." Robin tried to think of some other way they could save her, and sighed, as he couldn't think of an alternate route.

"So… that's it? There's nothing we can do?" Beast boy looked up at Raven who was staring at the floor solemnly.

"No. The only thing we can do is forget about her. The chances of ever actually seeing her again… are not even close to being slim." Robin gulped down all his emotions, and couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling these things, especially about a girl he doesn't even know, but those 5 minutes he was with her, he felt like he knew her for ages.

Everyone was silent, and knew that there was nothing that could be done for Phoenix. Right then, the red alarm sounded and flashed for the titans to once again spring into action. Everyone looked at each other all saddened and emotionless. Then robin said gloomily with no enthusiasm at all, "Titans go..." Then they all got up and walked out the door miserably to fight the bad guy who decided to cause trouble on the wrong day at the wrong time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: yup. Heart breaking wasn't it? God it took me FOREVER to get this out didn't it? Well sorry I did that. Just a lot of stuff going on and stupid writers block… ok well guess what? To make up for my slackyness, im going to start the next chapter right now! And yes I know that is not a word! Hahaha. Yeah… ok well YEAH ok next chapter I cannot say anything… because I want it to be a surprise :D… a total surprise ok! So you can't know anything ok! Its mid-winter break so I'll have a lot of time and I think my writers block is gone. You know what's funnie too? When I had writers block… I still tried to write so sorry if this chapter is crap ok… lmao. I promise, the next chapter will be loads better… I hope. Well see ya next time! **

**P.S sorry if it seems like a StarxRob thing, because it's not, it's a RobxRae and then RobxOC but that's later… ok well yea just to clear that.. I'll put more RobxRae stuff in as soon as this whole Phoenix in confinement thing is over with ok? Ok. Oh also it occurred to me that I haven't really told u guys the pairings… how stupid of me.. ok well here they are**

**RobxRae RobxOC StarxSpeedy CyxBee **

**Sorry I didn't give these sooner, I guess I assumed that you knew these pairings… and once again how stupid of me… lmao because I am the author so I guess I should have told you then assume… hahaha ok well. Yea that was awkward.. I don't know why… haha ok. So yea. Next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	5. No Such Thing As A Caged Phoenix

**A/N: Hi again so soon! Im soo happie to finally get this 5th chapter out finally! I wrote it in like 2 days haha yes! This is a surprise so I will not yap and yap so here's the story and enjoy please… also the pairings uhh beast boy only likes Terra and Raven I haven't decided… and FYI!!!!!! I am not going to pair her with BB… I respect that pairing but it just wouldn't work for me. Also I think that I'm going to put a love triangle between Raven, Robin, and Phoenix… so yea. And im soo sry im just like throwing this out at the last minute. im pretty much making this up as I go… :D:D. haha. Ok now here's the story! So I pretty much yap and yapped so sry bout that too.. ,. **

**P.S. the title of the chapter was the best I could think of alright…. DON'T JUDGE ME! Lol. Ok…**

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, and you decide whether I own Phoenix or not. And if you own Phoenix please do not sue me. I don't know, …

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A New Feather**

"_**No Such Thing As A Caged Phoenix" CH. 5**_

_Where we left off…_

_Then robin said gloomily with no enthusiasm at all, "Titans go..." Then they all got up and walked out the door miserably to fight the bad guy who decided to cause trouble on the wrong day at the wrong time._

_Now continue with the story…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been a full week since Phoenix was taken, and Titans Tower had been a dark, somber world. Normally this would suit Raven very well, but seeing the other Titans so desolate and dreary didn't make it seem more like home. Even Starfire had tried to smile and act bright to everyone, but nothing she tried worked. Raven and Starfire had become even more worried about their leader, when he found a way to vent all his anger and guilt. Which left all the petty criminals and villains they fought in the hospital for weeks to come. So Raven felt it was her duty to try and talk with her leader and help him vent his emotions in a different way.

"Raven, I just don't feel like talking today alright." Robin paced around Raven's room, while she sat on her bed cross-legged.

"Robin, if you don't find another way to vent your anger then you might…" Raven sighed as she didn't want to say the rest, but Robin knew exactly what she was about to say. He stopped pacing the room and turned toward her so they were face to face.

"I might what, start killing people?" Raven didn't want to admit that she was about to say that, so she tried to deny it.

"I didn't say that Robin." Robin caught her denial, and wanted her to confess.

"You were about to." Raven knew that this wasn't going to get them anywhere, and wanted to resolve this situation before it got out of hand.

"Look Robin, we're just worried about you, all of us, especially me. I care about you…" Raven didn't realize that she had said that, and hoped that that Robin wasn't able to see her blush creep up onto her cheeks, but she was wrong, very wrong. Robin smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. From their bond, Robin knew she was embarrassed and saw her blushing, even with her room being as dark as it was.

"You care about me?" Raven mentally kicked herself for not putting her hood up when she had the chance, and cursed at herself for blurting that out. Robin merely smirked as her cheeks started to flush a vibrant red, as she tried to avoid making contact with his masked eyes.

"You know what I mean…" Still avoiding his eyes as she spoke. Robin chuckled a bit at the way she was acting. He wasn't surprised that she let her mental barriers down when they're together; it just meant she was comfortable with him. Maybe to the point where she can laugh and joke around on her own free will, that it would feel natural and not be so modest about it. _I'm just happy that she can and does act this way only around me. I think she knows that I care about her too._

"Feels good to smile again doesn't it?" Robin was snapped out of his thoughts, and saw raven simper with her cheeks still burning a bright red. Raven's expression turned from embarrassed to serious and encouraging as she gazed up at him with her amethyst eyes.

"You need to be strong Robin." Robin sighed and sat down next to her on her bed, as she scooted down to the edge of her bed next to him, "'Cause, without you…" she took a long pause as they both looked at each other, "…We're nothing." Raven smiled reassuringly, but then blushed when Robin took her hand in his.

"Thanks." Ignoring her emotions, she went in and hugged him. Robin didn't see this coming at all, and didn't even dream of fighting it. They both embraced each other, both not wanting to let go.

Robin took in her lilac aroma, as she closed her eyes not wanting this moment to end. They both were startled a bit when the red alarm sounded and flashed. They quickly separated, from the interruption and were beet red. They both chuckled at their embarrassment. _good things never last, I guess._

"Uhhhh, I'm really starting to hate that alarm." Robin smiled, as raven tittered.

"Come on, we better go." Robin nodded and they both got up and walked out the door hand in hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**In the main room…**

"What is the disturbance Cyborg?" asked Starfire as she walked behind Cyborg, who was on the main computer searching the cause of the alarm going off.

"I don't know… It's not saying what's exactly wrong." Cyborg continued to search on the main computer when Raven and Robin came in, with their hands still intertwined.

"What's the trouble Cyborg?" asked Robin as him and Raven walked up behind Cyborg.

"Some explosion of some sort happened in this quadrant," Said Cyborg as he pointed to an area on the map, " Its on the outskirts of the city. I don't understand it though…" Cyborg continued to type in codes as robin was a bit confused. he was about to say something when Cyborg cut him off.

"…It's saying a building was damaged, but look," Cyborg pointed to the area where the 'trouble' was brewing, "There's nothing there. Why would our alarm go off, and say that a building was damaged, when there's nothing there?" This puzzled Cyborg. The pieces didn't seem to fit, but Robin didn't want to take any chances.

"Let's check it out anyway. I don't want to take a risk. Lets go!" Raven and Robin were the first to react as they ran out of the room, leaving Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy to ponder at what they had seen when they turned around, then beast boy spoke.

"Ummm… were they holding hands?" Beast boy looked at Starfire who was equally shocked, but her shocked countenance soon turned into a smile.

"I believe they were. Come friends, let us hurry, we shall ask the questions later." Then Starfire flew out of the room, beaming all the way out. Cyborg and Beast boy took a few minutes to recover, and soon ran out of the room after the others, still contemplating on what just happened, but ignored it for the moment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**At the Destination…**

"See robin. I told you nothing was here!" Said Cyborg in a 'you should had listened to me' tone of voice. Robin opened his communicator trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"I am pleased that nothing has happened now. Especially on such a glorious day!" beamed Starfire. Even when they ran into a 'dead end' she was glad that her old teammates were back to their normal selves.

"Hmmmm. It is a nice day. Isn't it?" Raven wasn't asking but Beast boy didn't quite get it.

"Yeah. If you like the sun blinding you. Hey, did you ever hear about the guy who stayed up all night wondering where the sun went? It finally dawned on him." Raven just rolled her eyes at him while he laughed uncontrollably. _Idiot… _Raven turned to Starfire who was deep in thought.

"I have not Beast boy. This is someone you know?" Raven just shook her head. _She clearly didn't get it._

"This was just a complete waste of-" Cyborg looked down at Robin as he spoke, but was cut off by his leaders voice.

"-No look! We missed something." Robin pointed to his communicator to show a red spot beeping.

"How could we miss that? It must not be important because my scanners would've caught that." Robin continued to push buttons on his communicator.

"Come on you guys! We have to hurry. Something's causing havoc in the city!" Everyone stared at robin as he began to turn around.

"What? That can't be possible, my scanners would've picked that up!" exclaimed Cyborg as he watched robin turn toward him, robin was starting to become annoyed that nobody was listening.

"That's because it didn't start attacking until now." Suddenly robin's communicator started beeping, which showed he was right.

"Come on!" the robin ran to his R-cycle, put on his helmet and drove off. Starfire and raven took flight after robin, and Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg off after the others.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**10 minutes later…**

The titans finally reached their destination, and they were shocked at what they found. There were buildings that were set on fire, and some smaller buildings were just a pile of rubble. Cars and buses were crunched and smashed up all over the street. Robin got off his R-cycle and took of his helmet, astonished at what had happened while they were gone for those 30 minutes. Starfire gasped as she looked at the ground. Robin looked down as well and saw blood. Thankfully it wasn't everywhere, it seemed like a trail.

"Look!" robin pointed to the pool of blood on the ground, "whoever did this, it's pretty obvious that they are injured. Lets follow it and see to who it leads to." Robin began to follow the blood trail, with the others right behind him.

"Jeeze, this person should've passed out as soon as it took a step!" Cyborg was amazed that one person was bleeding this much, "Man… I think there's more than one person. Nobody can bleed this much!"

"You're probably right. Titans, be on guard." Robin scanned the street ahead while following the blood trail. The trial seemed to go on forever. Then they went around a car that was in the middle of the road and saw a figure not too far ahead. It was limping and slowly making its way down the street.

"You guy's hurry, we need to catch up with it. Look!" robin beckoned toward the figure, and they started running until they were about 4 or 5 feet away from it. Now they could see it clearly. Robin thought he was seeing things, bright red hair that fell around this girl's shoulders? Robin shook his head while the others thought they were seeing things as well. _No. it can't be… can it? _

"Phoenix?" Robin wasn't really sure if this was Phoenix. The Phoenix he saw seven days ago, was wearing a black hooded robe. But this girl wasn't wearing a black hooded robe at all. Then the girl turned around very slowly, to show an angry expression on her face, but also pain stricken. The Titans were stunned, what they saw was the most disturbing thing ever. Phoenix had cuts and scratches all over her face. One long cut ran down on the right side of her face, with blood practically pouring from the open wound. Her lip was fat, and had a cut on it as well with blood running down the side of her mouth to her chin and neck. Her nose looked like it was broken, as her left nostril had blood running out of it. She had a large bruise on her left cheek that was pretty much visible to the whole world. Her Robe was gone but what she was wearing was a red sleeveless belly shirt, with a red and black skirt that was pretty similar to Starfire's uniform, only made out of satin. She was wearing slipper like shoes, they were very thin black ballerina shoes. **(A/N: they are not actual ballet shoes, they are like those shoes with the bow on the top. But its like not made with huge soles on the bottom.)** Robin looked at her stomach and saw that she was trying to close the huge gash with her right hand. Her left arm was hanging down her left side, most likely broken, and had multiple lines of blood running down it. Then he looked down at her left leg and saw there were many small cuts and scratches, but they were big enough to have blood running out of them, and he saw a piece of metal, most likely that of a car, running through her ankle, poking out the other side. She was putting all her weight on her right leg even though it had some pretty big gashes on it, but she still stood tall. Robin hadn't noticed this until now but her right arm had a gold armband, much like Starfire's also. Then his eyes moved back to her battered face, and looked into her eyes as she gazed angrily at him. The frightened glow that he saw in her eyes when he first saw her was gone, and was replaced with anger, and rage.

Robin took a few steps toward her uncertain if he should turn and run from her ferocious countenance, or help her. His conscience got the best of him and told him to help her, no matter what the risks. Phoenix walked toward him, and he hesitated. She limped toward him and outstretched her right hand ready to attack. Robin didn't know what happened to her, but he could take a few guesses at what actually did happened. Robin remembered to keep his palms to the ground, and to move slowly.

"Phoenix… it's me. Remember?" robin tried his best attempt to make her remember, but failed. Phoenix kept limping toward him until she was right in front of him, their faces about a foot away. Robin started backing up, then suddenly he saw her grab the collar of his shirt and yanked him toward her. Robin yelped, she was too quick and he had no time to react. In a split second, he was yanked toward her body and she planted a long hard kiss on his lips; his yelp was muffled by the abrupt kiss. The titans behind him were too shocked to even move, only gape with wide eyes.

Phoenix closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose while she kissed him. Robin felt like he was dying, he felt so weakened and frail that his arms and legs started to go limp, until Phoenix was the only thing holding him up. It was like she was sucking the life out of him. Then she opened her eyes, and their lips parted, as she shoved him away from herself onto the ground. The next thing shocked all the titans, the battered Phoenix that had kissed robin, now had no cuts, bruises, or any blood on her at all, and the piece of metal running through her leg had vanished. Robin fell onto the ground, and went limp, as his vision went blurry.

"Teen Titans of Jump City! Stand down! We will take care of… the…-" General Savage appeared out of nowhere and was stunned when Phoenix turned around, and saw that she had healed of any wounds and bruises. The general gaped at her, and couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run down his spine from her deadly glare. Raven took her chance and ran towards robin, while Phoenix was occupied.

"Robin. Robin, are you ok?!" he didn't respond, and she could feel his life force fading fast, "No Robin! Robin! Robin speak to me! Wake up!" Raven lifted him onto her lap as she desperately tried to revive him. _No! please, robin don't leave me!_ tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

Suddenly Robin opened eyes and shot up. Raven didn't even know what happened. She practically felt his life force fading, he should have died, and yet, there he was sitting staring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are…… are you ok?" Robin just gazed at her for a bit then came to his senses, and staggered to his feet.

"We don't have time to worry about me. We need to help Phoenix. Is she ok?" he shook his head trying to shake away his blurry vision. He looked at raven and she pointed toward Phoenix who was walking sternly toward the frightened general.

"She looks pretty ok to me." Raven was worried about Robin, but they had to stop Phoenix before she did something to the general.

Phoenix was angry with what the so-called general and his minions had done to her. Anger filled her mind; she wanted revenge. The general knew that he had it coming, so he called upon his minions to do his dirty work.

"Lieutenant! Capture the alien so we may be off!" The same Lieutenant saluted behind him, and turned around to deploy the metal 'straight jacket'.

"Fire!" Ordered the Lieutenant as the metal clasp shot toward Phoenix. This didn't faze phoenix at all, she kept walking forward, scowling at the general. Robin was about to tell raven to stop it, but raven already knew what she had to do. Raven was about to stop the metal 'straight jacket' that was heading straight toward Phoenix, but right before it was about to hit her, a red aura covered it and stopped it in mid air with Phoenix's arms outstretched with the same red aura covering her hands. Raven was once again stunned, at what Phoenix had done. _Red energy? B-but… t-t-that's the same red energy that shot out at Robin and the others… she's the one who got through me? It's not Trigon?_

Robin was equally shocked as well. All the titans remembered the red energy that shot out at them and temporarily paralyzed them, and also remembered that it caused raven excruciating pain. Then Phoenix hauled the 'straight jacket' around and shot it back at the general, causing him to jump out of the way onto the ground. Then she hatched an idea, _These miscellaneous projectiles on the sidelines, are very useful. _Phoenix smirked maliciously as she picked up two cars on the side of the road and hurled the two cars at the general and his troops, causing them to duck and cover behind others cars and the crumpled buildings.

Robin knew this was the time to react. _If I don't do something now, she might actually do something that will probably land her in a place worse than the secret service._ With out thinking robin ran up to her and stepped in front of her, and he received an astonished look from her.

"Wait! Please, don't attack the general." robin mentally kicked himself, _this isn't going to get me anywhere… every time I tried to talk to her, the only thing that ever came out of her mouth was 'Phoenix' she wont respond, she'll j-_

"Why shouldn't I then? Robin?" Phoenix's poisonous voice snapped Robin out of his thoughts, and everyone, even raven was yet again, shocked that Phoenix had actually spoken. Robin felt stupid when the only thing he could think of after she said that was _she remembered my name…_ Phoenix looked at him angered that he did in fact stop her from attacking General Savage, but decided to listen to what he had to say. _At least now I can understand him._

"W-w-well uhh. B-b-because… uhmmm." Robin kept stuttering, _what am I doing?! Speak! Speak in a clear sentence!_ he couldn't stop stuttering. He was still stupefied that she had actually spoken to him, rather venomously that he hoped. Phoenix began to get annoyed.

"You are losing my patience, Robin! I suggest you say what you need before I destroy you as well!" robin watched as her eyes glowed a blood red. Her beautiful red hair gleamed in the sunlight, as a light breeze of wind whisked away a few strands of hair from her face, which was shaped into a vicious scowl.

"L-l-look, I-**we**… We want to help you. Please, if you attack the General now, then there might be a chance that you will be put into a place worse than the one you were at awhile ago." Robin prayed to the gods that he made sense, and sighed inwardly as her scowl turned into a suspicious look. _At least she's not looking at me like she's going to kill me any second…_

"I can tell that you aren't lying… fine then. I won't eradicate that charlatan… for now. But I do wonder… how will you keep him away from me, and the others that will try and imprison me again?" Phoenix was testing him, she wanted to know if he was going to keep his word.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered," Robin smiled as he turned away from her but turned back around cautiously to her, "Just don't throw anything alright?" Phoenix just snapped at him.

"Just hurry up! I want this over with!" Robin fought back the chuckle that was just itching to come out, and kept walking forward and saw the 'charlatan' stagger up to his feet. Then the general scowled at him while dusted himself off.

"What are you doing boy?! Get out of the way! That alien is dangerous and must be apprehended quickly!" It was Robin's turn to smirk at the general.

"Not this time, Michael!" Robin just smirked as the general looked at him dubiously.

"How dare you! I should have you arrested right now!"

"Well if you want to be fired from your position then be my guest, arrest me." The general gazed down at him not quite understanding what robin meant.

"what do you mean? Explain yourself!" Robin merely snickered at him.

"Ok then. First off. Do you know who I am? Do you know what team I am leader of?" There general wasn't sure where this was going, and dug deeper into robin's trap.

"Yes you are Robin of the Teen Titans. You're the meddling little brat who always has to get his nose in everyone's business!" Robin couldn't help but smirk maliciously. The titans were just in the background, not sure what to do.

"That's correct Michael. But you're forgetting something. I am the leader of the best patrolling system that Jump City has ever seen. If you were to arrest me, the only thing the team would be able to do was go under, and if that were to happen, then you would be stuck with the petty criminals and super powered villains. I know for a fact that if our team disbanded, that every single criminal would take their chance all at once. And if that were to happen, well… I think you know the rest. But if you want me to continue then please don't hesitate to ask." Robin could feel victory, as the general felt defeat. Now the general knew where this was going.

"Fine. I get it now. So… what do you want to make sure that this little incident never happened?" _score!_ Robin beamed up at the general, while he mentally patted himself on his back.

"You leave us, as in every Titan or super powered person, alone. We will deal with the super powered beings. And lastly, Phoenix stays with us, and nobody from the government is to try and bother us again. Agreed?" the general's brow's furrowed, as he thought about the 'deal'.

"So Phoenix huh? That's the alien's name? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that she spoke to you and not to us. Why do you want her? she's no use to you." The general was pushing his luck, as robin took on a stern look.

"She's no more useful to you than she is to me." He argued as he clenched his fists.

"Deal then. You keep… Phoenix, and we wont bother with you titans again. In return, you act like this never happened. You know what to say if this ever comes up in a conversation. We'll be watching you." The general turned around and motioned to his men and gradually started to leave.

"Likewise…" Robin then turned around and saw Phoenix looking around at the buildings and skyscrapers, behind her he saw his teammates look at him, a look that said, 'uhhhh… what just happened?'. Robin just nodded at raven and she instantly knew that everything was ok, and they started to walk toward him. Robin returned his attention to Phoenix, instantly her eyes snapped back to Robin.

"I suppose, a thanks is in order." Robin was glad that she wasn't yelling at him in an angry tone anymore.

"It was really no problem." Robin smiled at Phoenix, but she didn't return the act of kindness. Finally Robin's teammates had reached them, and of course Beast boy was the first to speak.

"Dudes, this is like major Déjà vu." Phoenix looked at him curiously, from top to bottom.

"What do you mean Beast boy?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Don't you guys remember? This is sorta like what happened when we all met, only its not Star who was doing all this, its you." He pointed his finger at Phoenix who seemed offended by this gesture.

"So… what exactly are you trying to accuse me of?" Beast boy shrunk under her dark shadow, as her piercing glare made a shiver run up his spine.

"He's just an idiot. Don't let what he says bother you." Raven responded in her usual monotone voice to Phoenix, but she just seemed even more offended when raven said this, and her sharp glare switched to raven, making Raven feel a bit intimidated.

"I asked him a question. Not you. I didn't invite you into this discussion. Or do you wish to contend in his place?" Phoenix's eyes glowed red, as her red aura covered her hands. Robin didn't even see this coming, he thought everything was going great. He didn't know Phoenix's behavior would be this hostile.

"Wait Phoenix stop. What are you doing?" robin stepped in between her and raven. Raven's black aura covered her hands as well, while her eyes glowed white.

"Step aside robin. This Azerathian challenged me to a duel, I cannot back down." Robin didn't understand, and Cyborg and Starfire were just standing there dumbstruck.

"Raven didn't challenge you. What's going on?" Robin didn't know what was wrong so he just asked a question, a pretty random question.

"What's going on is I have realized what you humans are really like. You slither about like a deceitful snake, you act harmless when you're from a reasonable distance, but once you get close enough you attack me for no apparent reason!" Now robin knew what the problem was, in the days that she was with the general, she had grown hateful and bitter towards humans. She figured if one human was like that, then they all must be like that.

"No, look we just helped you. The general was a corrupt man. We're different. There are people who are like us. We just want to help, not cause trouble." Robin tried to explain to her, to get her to understand that all earthlings were different. Then her expression turned from angry and furious to a sincere smile and a nice, kind voice.

"Indeed. You did help me. Make no mistake, I am grateful that you have helped me. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. You have my trust. And once again, thank you for saving me." All the Titans were surprised that her behavior had changed so suddenly. Phoenix beamed at them, a smile that would make any man's heart throb. Raven felt like the only one who didn't really trust her, and wanted to know more about her.

"uhhhhh you're welcome." Robin wasn't sure if he should be happy or confused. She had changed her expression and her tone very quickly. _ Is she really thankful or is this an act?_

"Ummm… I know that this is sudden, especially after the events that had just occurred, but there is no where else I can go, and I don't know many earthlings who are so kind." Robin was relieved that he didn't have to bring this up himself. He was about to welcome her with open arms, but he turned to raven and saw that she didn't look too pleased. _Maybe I should talk with them first, raven doesn't look too happy._

"Phoenix, can you just stay right here for one second?" she nodded and the titans huddled together in a separate area not too far away.

"Look you guys, I made a deal with the general. we wont have any problems with him from now on. Phoenix is now our responsibility, she would make a great addition to the team."

"I don't trust her robin. She's seems too dangerous to be around." Raven just told the truth about her feeling. Something inside her gut told her not to trust her.

"Yeah, but if we don't take her in, then the general's gonna try and do those experiments on her again. Do you really want that Rae?" Cyborg asked.

" And dude, that would be just plain evil." _Beast boy just had to say something didn't he… I guess I could make an exception. But if she does one wrong move, I swear, she won't even get a chance to say sorry._ Raven took a glance toward Phoenix, and saw her staring straight back at her, with those red ruby eyes, gleaming in the sunlight. Phoenix was just daring raven to try if she could, raven simply stared back suspiciously.

"so… we good?" raven nodded toward robin, accepting the new 'titan' into the team, still keeping her watchful eyes on the bird of fire as they drove and flew home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: alright! Ok! Yes! Oh am I good or what?!? I put in a little robin raven fluff I think… oh come on you guys, last time I checked, it said my story got 453 hits and nobody's reviewing?!?!!??! Come on! Ok how's 'bout a deal… the more reviews I get, the more robxrae fluffiness and stuff I put in here ok? And here's a promise, robin and raven will end up together at the end, but they'll just be apart when rob starts to fall for phoenix ok… now. Please review.. I'll even accept flames, but no flames about the pairings.. I can deal with flames ok? No reviews at all… I can't deal with ok? Even if you read it and you didn't like it just review ok. I think it would be very amusing hearing what u guys have to say… just review about anything about my story, except if you wanna send a flame, then send one about something other than the pairings ok… im serious. Now… Please! Reviews are my life! . And their total confidence boosters.**

**I also have a question… what are Mary sue stories? Who is she? Because I read in a review that there's a lot of Mary sue stories. WHO IS SHE?!!?!?! Lol ok im outtie!! Until next chapter! Tootles!**

**Amanda out-**

**(AKA: Misery666 out-)**


	6. Initiation?

**A/N: Ok! Im back with the 6****th**** chapter. And I am yet again Sooo sorry for taking this long… I didn't expect to take this long. Its just school and ok well enough of the excuses. Lmao. Oh! One more thing… sorry if Raven's a little OOC. Lol. And to make up for taking so long writing this chapter I made your wait worthwhile because this is so freakin long. Lol. Ok Here's the story, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I already said it like 5 times… you know I don't own them by now!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A New Feather**

"_**Initiation?" CH. 6**_

_Where we left off…_

"_So… we good?" raven nodded toward robin, accepting the new 'titan' into the team, still keeping her watchful eyes on the bird of fire as they drove and flew home._

_Now continue with the story…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_I could see Phoenix in full view as I flew above her and Robin. Phoenix hasn't said a word on the back of Robin's R-cycle, at least not yet. But before she got on, she had to know what exactly it was and what it did. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as Phoenix clutched onto Robin for dear life as the engine roared down the streets. Now that I think about it though, I feel a bit sorry for her for some odd reason. Still… How could robin trust her so easily? When she was beaten to a pulp and we tried to help her- Ok, Robin tried to help her, she nearly almost killed him when she actually __**kissed**__ him, which not only shocked me, but also scared the shit out of me. And what was the first thing that came out of his mouth? 'Is phoenix ok.' I didn't want to admit it at first but that really pushed my buttons. How dare he just ask how some random girl is when he practically died right in my arms. Look at him just riding on his motorcycle, acting as if she never kissed him. Also when she just completely out of the blue sounded all innocent right after she was 5 seconds away from almost fighting with me, I mean where the hell did that come from?! When we get back, Robin and I are going to have a serious –_

"Raven? Are you well? You have been muttering peculiar things since we set forth our journey back home. Is something the matter?" Raven was immediately jerked out of her thoughts when Starfire said her name. Raven didn't even notice she was muttering things under her breath. Poor Starfire, chances are that she didn't understand a single thing that Raven was saying.

"I'm alright Starfire, its just… well you know. I'm just figuring out everything that happened today. You know… reflecting." She equivocated. Luckily star bought it, and slightly smiled.

"Oh, I have been reflecting myself. Raven? Have you recently heard from boyfriend Speedy? I am beginning to worry, he has not called me for 2 weeks." Raven pondered for a minute as a gentle breeze blew into her face.

"No, I haven't. You should ask Robin when we get back." Starfire smiled at her while they flew side by side.

"Yes, I will do that." She agreed. Not too far ahead was Titans Tower in all its glory. Raven took out her communicator, and looked at the time. _Weird, this whole thing happened in only an hour? I thought it was longer. Wait, hold on… let me think about this, the alarm rang at 12:05am, it took us 5 minutes for us to get there, but it landed us in a dead end so we were probably there for about 5 minutes, then we went to the city and it took us about 10 minutes for us to get there, so that's 20 minutes. Then the whole 'Phoenix trust us' thing felt like it took 45 minutes. An hour and six minutes is how long this whole thing took? And right now its 1:24pm. So we've been flying for 3 minutes, and we'll probably be home in about 3 more minutes. So… technically it took us about an hour and 12 minutes… _**(A/N: I know this part has no real point but it was pretty freakin hard to do the math… lol.)**

Starfire glanced toward Raven as she began to mutter different numbers. Starfire suspected Raven was 'reflecting' again so she didn't bother her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**In The Garage…**

Finally they reached Titans tower. As soon as Robin stopped in the garage, Phoenix stumbled off the R-cycle as she tried to regain her stance.

"You ok?" Robin looked at her, as he took off his helmet, unsure if she was going to throw up or fall over.

"I'm fine. That… uhh, motorcycle is very interesting. I've never seen such a thing before." Phoenix began to look around the garage, and as soon as she caught sight of the T-car, she immediately began to walk toward it. Robin watched her become hypnotized by the T-car as he climbed off the R-cycle.

"Oh, that's the T-car. Cyborg built it himself, with Raven's help of course." Phoenix had remembered that this was the same object that she threw over her shoulder, and the ones that she threw at the general. _Interesting indeed… _

"Cyborg? You mean the tall one? And Raven is the Azarathian, right?" she looked at him questioningly as he nodded. Then he began to look uncomfortable as he walked toward her, she saw this and wondered why he looked so nervous.

"I-I-I was wondering. I mean, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile but one thing came after another and I didn't have the chance to ask but ummm," Phoenix continued to look at him while he fiddled with his fingers, "I wanted to know w-why you k-k-kis- ahem well… kissed me?" she looked at him curiously, as he flushed a light pink.

"What's a kiss?" He squirmed under her gaze, searching for a way to explain.

"Well, its…" He tried to think of a way to explain it, when he remembered how Starfire explained it once, "It's lip-contact."

"Oh. I did that because I was injured. I wasn't sure what the red liquid was that was coming out of my wounds, so I guess I panicked. The only thing I could think of doing was regenerating." she kept a straight face as she spoke. He guessed she was talking about her blood. _That's strange. How could she not know what blood is?_

"Oh… so… you have healing abilities?" She continued to watch him curiously.

"No." Robin wasn't sure if he heard her right as he tried to put the pieces together in his head.

"Well then… how did you heal yourself if you don't have any healing powers?" He asked.

"By 'kissing' you." Phoenix wasn't sure if she used the word 'kissing' right, since robin looked at her strangely.

"I don't understand." He said.

"The lip-contact." She elaborated as Robin began to get frustrated.

"No, I know what you meant but, how could you regenerate by kissing me when you don't have any healing powers?" She just gazed at him with her mysterious ruby orbs as she thought for a minute.

"… When I 'kiss' someone, I heal through the contact. I take their life force from them, while it slowly seeps into me. And it stays inside of me. Also when I do this, I learn their language too if I don't know it already. But it doesn't really help, because I know the words, but I don't know what the objects are," Robin listened as he realized something, "That's why I was surprised when you stepped in front of me. Because… you were supposed to be dead." Robin looked up, and saw that she was looking for a reaction.

"So… you wanted me dead?" Robin watched as her eyes widened.

"No, no. I told you, I saw a strange liquid pouring from my wounds and I panicked. I thought I was dying. Look, I know there is no excuse for what I attempted to do to you, and even after I did that, I acted so rudely toward you, when all you wanted to do was help…" Robin continued to listen as her sentence trailed off, she looked dejected as she tried to explain, "I don't know what I can say to apologize for my actions. But, there is no apology for attempting to kill someone. Please, I want to try and make it up to you somehow."

"You already did." Phoenix wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure I understand. How did I make it up to you so quickly that _I_ even don't know how or when I did it?" She replied, Robin laughed.

"Well, when we first met, I felt terrible that I didn't do anything to save you. I'm the reason why you were so badly injured. _I_ wanted to make it up to you, to make up for _my_ actions. And you did that by regenerating from me. Now I'm glad that you're healed because of _me_. I think I didn't die because you didn't intentionally want to kill me, and I wanted to do something that would help you. Does this make sense?" Robin watched her as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"Ummm… a little bit." She tried to understand but he just shook his head.

"It's kinda complicated. I'm not really sure how to explain it better. Just know this… you don't owe me anything. All I want from you is your friendship, ok?" He finished with a sincere smile as she smiled back.

"I would like that very much." Robin wanted to change the subject so he decided to ask her about her powers.

"So, what powers _do_ you have?" He inquired as he motioned to go upstairs. She spoke as she followed him.

"I have telekinetic and telepathic powers…" She looked like she was about to say something else, but hesitated, "I have another, but it didn't work when I tried it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have fire powers, well… had fire powers. The majority of my home world was made up of fire so… I never had to create it on my own. It was always there. Now that I'm here, I don't have fire powers anymore." She acknowledged.

"Earth has fire too. Couldn't you use that?" Robin asked as they walked into the elevator.

"It wouldn't be the same. Different planets mean different types of fire. I also- (gasp)" She gasped as the elevator started to move.

"Its fine it's just the elevator…" Robin chuckled a bit from her shocked expression as he helped her up, because when she gasped she fell down onto the floor from the abrupt movement of the elevator.

"Is this room supposed to move with us still occupying it?" She asked still in shock.

"Yeah… now what were you saying?" Robin helped her up to her feet and watched as she desperately held onto the railings.

"Uhh. I can also fly." He watched her in pure confusion.

"Wait. If you can fly, then why didn't you just fly over here than ride on my motorcycle?" He questioned.

"Where I come from, I am not supposed to refuse anything that my host offers me. Especially if I am on their world." Her voice quivered a little as they continued to move up in the elevator. Right then, robin finally realized that she was wearing practically nothing. A red belly shirt, a red and black skirt, a gold armband, and black ballerina slippers that looked so thin she could probably feel every little bump on the ground **(A/N: you know… ballerina flats… only without the soles. Ok)**. Robin never really had the time to fully examine her features and noticed that she was an inch shorter than him. Her hair was long and wavy, a bit longer than shoulder length. She had long peach colored legs that glistened in the sunlight. The only piece of jewelry that she was wearing was the gold armband. In one deft move she pushed her hair back and he saw that she was wearing gold earrings as well. Then he looked at her exotic eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He was paralyzed by her striking appearance. Robin began to sweat, and him being a guy he just had to take a glance at her voluptuous chest. _Wow, how come I never noticed that bef- NO! Oh god You are such a pervert! Look away before she notices! What are you doing?! Ok… just slowly turn you're head and act like this never happened. Ok think of something else… _just then Robin thought of Raven and noticed something too._ Raven's are pretty ni- UGHH!! Is that the first thing that you can think of?! Yeah-great robin, the first thing you can notice about a girl is her boobs. That's great. That's just perfect._ Robin began to internally yell at himself.

"Robin, are you alright? You look very warm, is it because of this small room?" Robin quickly jerked himself out of his thoughts and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Robin was extremely nervous and couldn't wait to get out of the elevator. _ Why is this fucking thing taking forever?!_ He anticipated every minute, until finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Robin was relieved to finally get out. Then he looked up to find Raven looking at him, and she looked pissed _great…_ Behind her were Starfire, Cyborg, and then finally beast boy. He inwardly sighed as he felt Raven's seething gaze on him. _I guess she heard me… damn._

"Hey guys. Sorry we took so long. We were just talking, and the elevator was taking forever." Every thing that robin said was entirely true, but he still saw Raven seething at him. Phoenix was right behind him looking around at different objects. Suddenly, she turned toward the gang and started walking toward them until they were each a foot away. For a couple of seconds, the common room was drenched with uncomfortable silence. She dangerously narrowed her eyes at each of them causing them to slightly shiver from her searing gaze. Then she suddenly smiled at them causing them to look at her in utter confusion. Robin had no idea what was going on and he just stood behind her as she mentally interrogated his teammates.

"I believe we have not been properly introduced. I am Phoenix. I would like to apologize for acting so rudely toward all of you earlier. I wasn't sure that I could trust you, after I broke out of the 'charlatans' underground facility." She slightly bowed her head when she said her name, then quickly recovered her composure.

"Well hi. My names Cy- wait a minute… did you say 'underground facility'?" Cyborg beamed when he was about to introduce himself, but then cut himself off making sure if he heard her right.

"Yes, I did. After I was captured, he took me down into his underground facility. My powers weren't strong enough until this morning, so that's why it took a while for me to break out. I did as much damage as I could when I was down there. After some time spent down there I found a way out and flew in between the rectangle blocks, but they followed me and I did whatever was necessary to protect myself." They all listened to her silently, but beast boy just looked at her with a confused look, _rectangle blocks?_ Raven just rolled her eyes from Beast boy's doltish thoughts. _Was that the only thing he heard?_

"Anyway, pleased to meet you Cyborg. I very much liked your T-car. Robin told me that you built it yourself, is that correct?" Cyborg just looked at her and smiled, immediately forgetting all about the underground facility as he began to ramble on about what his 'baby' could do as Phoenix looked at him, fascinated that he made it with his own two hands. Raven took this distraction as an advantage and dragged Robin into the hallway, ignoring his barrage of questions as she pulled him by the wrist.

"Robin we need to talk," Robin was about to say something when she silenced him with her hand, "I know that … well, I feel that…" Raven sighed, not sure how to start this uneasy subject. Robin just watched as she struggled with the words, amazed that she was having a hard time trying to just start the conversation. Then he put the pieces together, and found out why she was at a loss for words. _I never knew Raven felt this way, or have I been blind all this time? Ok then, this is my chance to make up for my blindness. So maybe Raven and I can actually become something. Like something More than friends… _Robin began to gather all the courage he had in his entire body as he continued to watch Raven.

"I. It's just… with Phoenix and… well. She… her kissing you. I just. No- I want…" Raven didn't even notice Robin looking a bit anxious as she rambled on incoherent things, " you-I… I…" Raven couldn't understand. She knew exactly what to say when she dragged robin into the hall. Now she couldn't even think straight, let alone talk in complete sentences that make sense. _ Why can't I say anything? I mean, they are just words. Just let it out! I should say I'm mad that he just shrugged off the fact that Phoenix kissed him, and scared me half to death without the slightest hint of 'I'm sorry raven, are you ok? I'm fine don't worry' but no he went straight to Phoenix, because he wanted to know how the girl is that just kissed him was, so he could probably get another one... Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I really do want to be in a relationship with him… but every time I try and talk about this sorta thing, it comes out all jumbled and bemused. The fact that I'm acting this way makes me sick. But I guess what makes me feel better is… I act this way around him, and he gets me in a way that no one else can. Which sort of makes it pretty obvious that I have feelings for him. I guess I can try and let him off easy, but still let him know I was scared and he shouldn't have done that to me. If only I could talk in fucking clear sentences!_ while Raven was making up her mind she still struggled on how to start the subject. Robin was about to try and start the conversation for her, when she beat him to it.

"Ok look! I… I have feelings for you ok! And when you practically died, I was heartbroken. Then after you woke up you didn't even care to ask me how I was, or bother to tell me how you were. I'm sorry if I sound needy but I was really scared. And please forgive me for acting the way I was supposed to when someone dies," Raven started to become agitated with sarcasm steadily beginning to drip back in, Robin however just watched her display her jealousy as a smile plastered on his lips, "Especially when she kissed you, I mean, you just blew it off like nothing hap-" She was silenced when he cupped her cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers. Raven immediately closed her eyes; still a bit shocked that robin just started kissing her but returned the kiss. His hand traced her jaw line as it became more passionate. Then Robin pulled away leaving raven hanging on a cliff with her eyes _still_ closed, lips _still_ puckered up, and clearly _still_ wowed. Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him, as he smirked down at her.

"See? Your kiss meant more than her's ever could. I'm sorry that I didn't ask how you were after Phoenix's 'kiss of death'. I'm sorry I scared you too, I didn't really mean to though… well…it just happened. Also I have another thing to say… I have feelings for you too. I like you, a lot. I've liked you a lot for a long time now. I was clueless to how you felt. I want us to be something more than friends." Robin could feel raven's heart leap out in joy, even when her expression didn't show it. He saw a smile start to tug at the corner of her lips, as he felt her sudden jolt of happiness still coursing through her body. Suddenly, he felt fear and somehow rejection taking over her elated emotions. Her face still held shock, no matter what she felt inside. Everything that she was feeling… it made his heart sink.

"But… I heard what you thought about her. And she is pretty…" Robin watched as she slowly began to crawl back into her shell. To be lost, never showing any emotion toward him again. Robin merely chuckled as Raven looked up at him incredulously.

"Raven… you still don't get it," Raven couldn't help but recall her telling robin the very same thing once before and continued to listen, "Ok… yes; I admit that she is pretty… But you're beautiful." She could have cried. Robin smiled sincerely as she looked up at him with her big, round glossy eyes, as a small smile formed on her face. She held back the tears that were threatening to show, and blushed a light pink as she spoke.

"Pretty cheesy boy wonder." Robin shrugged.

"I'm a guy." She chuckled.

"Clearly…" She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip and blushed a bit, "Don't you wanna make it official?" Robin smiled, knowing what she meant and decided to go along with it.

"Raven, will you be my girlfriend?" She tittered as her face flushed a vibrant red and held a hand to her face in attempt to hide her enormous grin, but greatly failed.

"This is turning out so sappy. But yes… I would love to be your girlfriend." She bit on her bottom lip as he smiled at her. Raven couldn't believe it, her and robin were an official couple. _Nothing can ruin this for me. Even though this whole thing was a little too sentimental for me. It doesn't matter, everything is perfect now._ Robin moved in for another kiss. Raven didn't even notice until the last minute, but still gave in. They broke apart and Raven smacked robin on the backside of his head.

"Ow… what was that for?" Robin asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't hear you on the elevator." Robin looked at her, and smirked, she quirked an eyebrow and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on… I'm a guy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you going to say that for every question I ask you?" Robin grinned.

"It's working isn't it." She knew he wasn't asking, he was telling her. _Besides, it is sort of working…_ Raven chuckled inwardly at her own perceive thoughts. Then they heard Phoenix's voice on the other side of the door, which was pretty loud for the others since they were supposedly in the middle of the common room.

"Ummm… I know that things are different here but why are you all leaning against the door? Are you trying to eavesdrop on Robin and Raven's conversation?" They both looked towards the door and noticed 3 shadows blocking the light under the door. Both their faces flushed as they realized that throughout their entire conversation, there was an audience.

"Ready to go out there?" Raven shifted uncomfortably, but was sort of thankful that the others did hear their conversation so robin or herself wouldn't have to announce it to them later.

"Yeah… I guess we should. We have to face them sometime, right?" Robin smiled at her as she spoke, and nodded. Then they turned to the door with hand in hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A couple of minutes earlier**

**in the Main Room…**

"Dude, I think they were kissing!" Beast boy pressed his ear closer to the door as Cyborg snickered.

"Man, I always knew they would end up together." Cyborg tried to fix his camera on his finger since it was broken, because he tried to shove it under the door. He shoved it so hard that it unfortunately broke off all the circuits on one leg. In an attempt to try and get a video of Robin and Raven's conversation for all eyes to see. Starfire was standing with her back facing the door and her front side facing Phoenix, smiling a big grin at her. Phoenix had a somewhat, small smile on her face.

"So… You're a Tamaranean, aren't you?" Starfire was happy that she didn't have to start the conversation. Phoenix was sort of smiling, but she seemed a bit irritated.

"Yes. The place of my birth is Tamaran. I lived on my home planet Tamaran until the Gordanians captured me and planned to take me to the Citadel, to live out my day's as a servant. But then I escaped and flew toward Earth. Then the Gordanians tried to take me back but thankfully Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy rescued me." Phoenix looked like she received too much information because she didn't look too happy. Starfire just shifted uncomfortably as she searched for a new subject. **(A/N: if you don't understand this part... watch the ep. "GO!" ok? Great. Lmao.)**

"Please new friend Phoenix, you are Tamaranean as well?" Phoenix looked sternly at her when she asked this question, as well as angry and a bit offended.

"I am no troq…" Starfire looked incredulously at her, as Phoenix kept a stern, straight face, but her face softened as she continued, "…but I was raised by one, which is how I come to speak the language fluently. And where I obtained this armband… it may not have been made out of the precious medals of tamaran, but it is made out of a precious medal where come from… it's the only thing I have to remember of her." Phoenix guessed that starfire didn't like how she had said 'troq' so easily, but to tell you the truth, she really didn't care. Then, something strange started to rise up in Phoenix, as the tamaranean girl grew desolate. Phoenix didn't know what it was; some type of feeling was taking over her as she watched the tamaranean girl be called nothing. And that would be a little something called guilt. _This is strange… I've never had this feeling before. I guess I should try and apologize, or something._

"I'm sorry for saying that so suddenly, that was impudent of me since earth does not abide by my home world's laws. Since the day of my birth a Tamaranean took care of me, she was a servant. However, I never really thought of her that way though, I always thought she was my real mother. Well, She was more of a mother to me than my birth mother. She taught me everything about the ways of Tamaran, and my father found out that she was teaching me these things when I was 8 and she was trialed for treason and was executed…" Starfire looked at her still desolate, but not for herself, "It's funny really… my father says she was brainwashing me, and she was 'justified' for her actions. _I_ believe she was murdered. Anyway, I guess in the years I've been away from my K'norfka… my father was sucessful in teaching me to become bitter towards all tamaranean people." Phoenix lightly smiled as Starfire gave a sad expression. Phoenix really meant it as a joke, but Starfire saw it as no joke.

"You have my compassion… Please, I wish for us to be friends, I am still endeavoring with Earth's customs and its language… may we both endeavor together, as friends?" Starfire smiled a little as Phoenix looked up, confused at first then smiled slightly and nodded before speaking.

"I would like that very much… I've never had a friend before… well… friends, before you Titans came into my life. Thank you, friend." Being called her friend Starfire glowed with happiness. Phoenix slightly smiled as Starfire turned around toward the door and joined Cyborg and Beast boy. Phoenix quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ummm… I know that things are different here but why are you all leaning against the door? Are you trying to eavesdrop on Robin and Raven's conversation?" Cyborg merely turned around and hushed her, and then Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him with her eyebrows still raised questioningly.

Suddenly the door whisked open to reveal Robin and Raven holding hands and blushing furiously. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire immediately jumped away from the door and grinned mischievously as Cyborg quickly hid the broken camera behind his back. **(A/N: think back to 'final exam' when only his finger was a camera, and also 'winner takes all')**

"Uhhh. Friends, I believe we should…" Starfire trailed off when she saw Robin and Raven holding hands, and then beamed at them as her eyes sparkled with merriment, "Friends! We must celebrate on this glorious day! A new friend is joining us; it would be impudent of us not to welcome our new friend with the opening of our arms! And the celebration of Robin and Raven becoming lovers!" Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks as the birds blushed even more… someone definitely needed to break the ice. Raven put up her hood, not wanting anybody else see her blush this much in one day.

"You mean… they are betrothed?" Phoenix's eyes shot back from Starfire to the birds. Right then, everyone except for Robin and Raven started to laugh … and none of them knew exactly why. Phoenix just stood silently, trying to understand what Robin and Raven actually were. She was about to ask a question when Cyborg cut her off.

"Uhhhh… I'll explain this to you later Phoenix." Cyborg laughed uneasily; because something inside of him said that they might be engaged, but he laughed inwardly at his idiocy. _Yeah like they're really engaged… but they could be. Man I must be losing it! I know raven… and I know robin too. They would never do this… robin would've told me. Or said something about it. No… wait a minute… robin and raven engaged?! I am crazy… _Cyborg began to laugh out loud which turned some heads. _Engaged…_ Cyborg laugh even more when he thought the word.

"Oookaay, Cyborg's gone crazy … well anyway dudes, Starfire's right … we should totally par-tay! And invite Titans East or something." Beast boy finished off with a wide grin and stood with arms wide open like he just presented something. Raven raised both her eyebrows in annoyance. Robin narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what exactly happened, but shrugged it off.

"Ummm… I don't mean to interrupt but… I was wondering… since this entire domain-… may I- … uhhhh… may I observe your surroundings to better myself with such a vast housing unit?" Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion.

"Uhhhh… do you come with translations, and maybe translate that into English?" Phoenix wasn't quite sure what he meant by that while Robin was trying to interpret what she was asking.

"What?" She inquired.

"Oh! You mean you want a tour?" Still not sure, robin guessed that she wanted to look around. Starfire stood there, grinning at no one in particular. Phoenix nodded when Starfire began to speak up.

"Wonderful! While new friend Phoenix and friend Robin have a 'tour' of our glorious home, I shall fetch the non-cotton candies and the festive preparatory measures. Once you return, everything shall be put in its place." Raven was a bit skeptic of having robin with Phoenix again. _But she __is__ going to live with us from now on_, she thought, so she nodded to Robin for her approval and left with starfire to get the party stuff. Robin smiled at raven then turned to Phoenix.

"Ok then, lets start the tour… uh this is the common room… there's the kitchen, over here are the tables, and that big screen is the main computer, where we find out what or who is terrorizing the city and where we monitor the city as well," Everywhere he named he pointed in its direction. But for a while phoenix wasn't looking at the area's… she was watching him with curiosity filling her bright red eyes, then they would switch to the area he was pointing at the last minute. Every time she did this, he felt a little uncomfortable. Robin thought that was strange; because right before he felt really embarrassed, she switched her eyes back to the areas. _Strange…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Later… **

**In the medical room…**

"And finally this is the med lab, infirmary beds, heart monitors, and pretty much anything the government says we can have. For medical use of course… ummm any questions? Comments?" Phoenix brought her finger up to her chin in thought.

"Your room is down the hall, right? And so is Raven's?" She asked.

"Yeah... and Star, Cy and BB's are down the other hall… and there's an empty room near mine and Raven's rooms so, we'll put you in there." Robin watched Phoenix, wondering what she was thinking.

"A room, for me?" Robin nodded his head while he smiled a broad grin.

He continued to watch her as she roamed around the Med Lab when he got the shivers, "Aren't you cold?" She looked up at him and slightly panicked.

"Why? Am I not properly dressed? I have a reason as to why I'm not properly dressed. The general took my robe. Well he didn't take it, it got severely damaged when he tried to figure out what I was… which was why I was so badly injured. But I already told you that didn't I?" Now things started to get serious as he took on a grave expression.

"No." Robin knew he answered too quickly, but he wanted to know what happened in the underground facility. She looked up at him with a surprised countenance.

"Oh… well after I was taken into the metal box- I mean the truck, I heard the soldiers talking about experimentation. I wasn't quite sure what it was until they took me into the… well, the white room. Somebody spoke through the walls to me… asking me questions. I didn't understand the language then, but I understood some questions that they asked. And when I wouldn't answer… they tried many maneuvers of trying to get me to 'talk'… all of them similar to one another…" Robin knew something like that had happened and wasn't surprised as he gave a somber expression, "Uhh… for the week that I was here; on earth, I learned numerous things… and one of those things is what I wish to ask you. A favor? Well… more like if you could promise me something?" She sounded uncertain at first, and then turned into hopeful. Robin became curious.

"A promise? Yeah sure anything… what is it?" She seemed like she didn't want to ask it as she wandered to the window; the sun was setting as the darkness loomed on the horizon. Then she turned toward him with her back to the city.

"Please, I know I've acted like everything is fine. But I would be lying to you if I said that. Being in the white room was the worst thing that I ever experienced in my entire life. Please promise me that I will never go back to that horrible place again…" Watching her plead made him break into a million pieces inside. Even though he didn't really know her all that well, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I promise… I don't really know what happened to you, and I don't want you to relive something like that so I wont ask. But those people in the common room downstairs, they care about you, and so do I. Do you know why?" He watched as she pondered, uncertain if she should answer.

"Because… we are… lovers?" Robin almost broke out into laughter, as she looked at him curiously. He guessed that she remembered what Starfire said about him and Raven, and thought that was the answer. He cleared his throat and chuckled as he tried to speak.

"Uhhh… not exactly. It's because we are all a family. And that's what a family does; care about one another, and help each other… no matter how they act, or what they did in the past. Do you understand?" The sun hid behind the ocean as she thought about what he said.

"… They do?" Robin was utterly confused… _what does she mean by that? 'They do?' what could that mean? This girl is strange… not only does she not know what blood is, but she also doesn't know how a family is… maybe its because… she never had a family, or something. _

"Of course… why do you ask?" He inquired, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I ask because… I've had a family but… the way you described what a family should act like, was far from what I experienced as a child. The only person who showed me such compassion was my K'norfka… I am not tamaranean, but she was, and she was the only thing that made sure I had some sort of happiness in my life. When she was murdered, that happiness soon turned to bitterness… until I came here. I am now beginning to see that things here on earth are far from different than where I grew up. And it is not survival of the fittest… it is much love and compassion towards one another," Robin was quiet the entire time she was speaking, "… I sense you care for this raven very much, am I correct?" Robin was surprised that she suddenly changed the subject… well sort of.

"Ummm… yeah I do. Is it really that obvious?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as she pursed her lips.

"Well, every time she is in the room, I sense many emotions coming from you… and many from her too…" Robin narrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

"Wait… you can sense emotions? So, you're an empath too?" She shook her head making robin even more confused, "Well then… if you can sense these emotions, then you must be an empath." She shook her head again as the city lights gleamed in the background behind her, making her seem like she was glowing.

"I think I would know if I was empathic. To wield the rare power of empathy would be a great honor where I come from. Nobody that I know of has the power of empathy, perhaps you do? If so, I would very much like to meet the empath." She responded in a smart Alec sort of way at first, and then sounded hopeful as she walked toward him at a leisurely pace and stopped in front of him. They were so close he could feel her slow paced breath on his face, causing him to flush. Then without warning the alarm sounded and flashed as Phoenix covered her ears with her hands and bent her knees as an alarmed look over took her face, "What is that odious sound?!" She said as he walked toward her not sure what to do.

"It's fine, it's just the alarm. It means there's trouble." She regained her stance as he put his hands on her reassuringly. He could feel her shaking slightly, with an uncomfortable look on her face. Robin felt a bit awkward and sheepishly removed his hands from her shoulders and slowly turned around, "Uhhhh… we better go." Then he steadily began to run out of the room, _that was weird…_ He thought. Phoenix paused for a moment then quickly followed robin out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A couple of minutes earlier in the common room…**

"Raven? Raven. Raven are you alright? I am aware that there have been numerous occasions where I have been asking about your well-being, and I apologize if they have been… I believe the word is, annoying?" Raven watched Starfire search for the word as aggravation slowly began to creep in. _Why do Starfire's apologies always have to be so long?_ "Yes, and having said that… I have no regrets. I am your friend, and I do wish to know how you feel. Ever since Phoenix arrived, you have been acting ever so oddly. And I also wish to say that I do know how you feel, for I have felt the emotion, jealousy before." Raven just stared at her deadpanned, and somewhat angry.

"I am not jealous of Phoenix." Starfire smiled slightly before speaking.

"I am sure." Raven stared after her, astonished with her mouth slightly open as Starfire turned around and walked away to join Beast Boy on the couch. _Wait a minute… was Starfire using sarcasm?_ Just then the alarm sounded and flashed. Everyone groaned since the decorations and the food were already in place, and Cyborg had just called Titans East over and was now ending the phone call with Bumblebee.

"What's wrong sparky? You callin' off the party already?!" Cyborg blushed at his girlfriend from being called by his nickname.

"No… this'll probably take about 10 minutes, 15 tops,." Bumblebee smirked.

"Alright then sparky, and don't worry, we won't wait up." Then she clicked off leaving Cyborg narrow eyed at the blank screen. In the back of the room the door whisked open and Robin and Phoenix ran in.

"What's the trouble Cy?" Cyborg started to inspect the disturbance on the main computer, still fuming about what his girlfriend had said. Cyborg could practically hear Bumblebee giggling at his irritated expression.

"It's Red X… again! He's stealing something from Wayne Enterprises this time." Phoenix gazed up at the large screen in amazement, as different words and pictures popped up sparking her curiosity even more. Raven watched her suspiciously and felt strangely happy. She even felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Robin also felt happy too, but didn't mind to it. That was when he felt raven's hand grab his arm and pull him aside, away from the group once again.

"Robin… do you really think we should bring her along too? I mean, she's new and to bring her against Red X this early?" Robin smiled at her, surprised at how worried she was.

"Am I hearing this right? Raven being merciful?" Raven rolled her eyes at him while he smirked at her.

"Well, with her being new here, I just think that she shouldn't be thrown into Red X so early. She is a bit inexperienced. Does she even know what we do?" Raven knew that they were a bit short on time, but she thought that if they were to bring Phoenix with them, then she might jeopardize the mission. Robin merely smiled.

"Look, I know that she's new, but it's better she know about Red X beforehand. And she will have to run into him at some point. And yes she is inexperienced, but this is a way she can really test her skills that she already has, and finally… yes, I explained everything that we actually do on the tour. Does that answer your question or should I say… questions?" Raven huffed in agitation as robin tittered a bit. Then robin bent down and kissed her on the cheek and turned to the titans whom were all smirking, except Phoenix who still had her eyes glued to the screen. Raven silently thanked herself for putting her hood up when she did, because now she was a vibrant red, "Come on Titans, lets not disappoint X. It's ok Phoenix… we could use your help." Robin encouraged. Phoenix tore her eyes away from the screen and nodded to Robin in agreement. Then Robin turned to Raven one last time and motioned his head towards the door.

"Ok, but if she does one wrong move-" She started.

"-Then she will suffer for the rest of her natural-born life, and die painfully in the fiery pits of hell, yes you told me that already." He finished mockingly as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. A normal person would've turned and run for the hills, but robin simply smirked flirtatiously as the titans watched the amusing show of robin a second away from death. Raven muttered darkly under her breath as she turned on her heel and stomped out the door, the others followed suit; surprised that robin was still very much alive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**On top of Wayne Enterprises…**

Red X stood tall and proud on top of the towering skyscraper. After climbing out of the vent with a grey bag in his right hand, he looked around arrogantly under the bright moon, with a mischievous grin hiding under his skull mask. _Humph. Even when I took forever trying to get out of there, the titans still aren't here._

"Guess the Titans finally got it into their heads that they can never catch me… it's about time." Red X then smirked in satisfaction.

"Guess again!" Red X knew who it was, and was unfazed when he turned around and saw the Teen Titans powered up and ready to fight, a typical move of the titans. Red X sighed and frowned.

"Well well well, so you've come back for another embarrassing fight have we?" Red X mocked. Robin narrowed his eyes at him as Raven looked toward Phoenix and quirked an eyebrow. Raven thought Phoenix wasn't so sure what to do since she just stood there, with a shocked expression. _Robin explained everything to her on the way here! Why isn't she getting ready?_ Right then Phoenix faced Red X and took on a menacing look. She looked so frightening even raven couldn't help but think she looked scary. _Jeez…_ she thought.

Red X looked at all of them and broadened his hidden smirk.

"So… I heard there's a new bird in town. Phoenix I believe? Ah there you are." All of the Titans eyes widened. Phoenix kept her intimidating gaze but Red X didn't mind to it. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, _how did he know about Phoenix? She just joined the team today! _Red X noticed that Phoenix was glancing intently at the grey bag in his hand, and smirked imperiously.

"Well… if you Titans want this so much…" He said as he dangled the bag in front of him, "Then come and take it from me… if you can." The Titans knew this was no time to ask questions and immediately jumped into action.

"Titans Go!" Yelled Robin while Raven muttered her incantation and attempted to have her black aura catch him in its claws but he dodged it with ease and shot an X at her, as soon as the X attached to her leg, the red Xenothium filled X shocked her and she fell from the air unconscious; only to be caught in Robin's arms. Starfire and Cyborg shot their sonic cannon and Starbolt beam at him but he reflected it by putting both his palms together and it formed a large X in front of him and their power bounced off it and Cyborg was hit by Starfire's Starbolt beam and Starfire was hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Robin watched as Cyborg and Starfire fell to the floor unconscious and looked at Red X incredulously. These gadgets were not the ones he designed.

"That's right kid. I have new toys… and I have one just for you." X was about to pull something out of his utility belt when Beast Boy charged at him in the form of a rhinoceros, in a chance to hit him unexpectedly; but X teleported. Beast boy looked around and tried to move. But his feet and hands were glued to the ground, literally. Beast boy returned to his human form and groaned in frustration.

"Awww man! I hate this stupid red sticky stuff!" Obviously remembering when robin was behind the mask and used the same sticky substance against him. Red X then reappeared behind Beast boy and laughed.

"Come on kids… I know you can do better than this. You guys are too predictable." Red X looked toward Robin smirking, _everyone down except the kid… wait a minute I'm forgetting someone oh yeah where's-_ Red X was kicked out of his thoughts when he felt a foot jam straight into his side, knocking him down to the ground. Robin smirked and put Raven gently on the ground and left to help Phoenix. Phoenix was about to grab X's arm when he teleported away from her and reappeared on top of the Large propped up 'N'. Phoenix immediately looked straight up at the gigantic 'N' for X without searching every nook and cranny on the building for him. **(A/N: this is the same Wayne Enterprises building from 'Apprentice pt.2' remember the bill board word, 'WAYNE' on top of the building… watch the Ep. if you don't remember.)**

"Well Phoenix, nice shot. Hmmmm… you're name is too long…" Phoenix quirked an eyebrow in confusion. _I wonder what that is supposed to mean… _Robin stared at Red X, infuriated that he hurt Raven. X then jumped down and teleported while he was still in the air. Phoenix didn't expect this then was surprised when she was hit by some type of energy and was knocked to the ground. Robin dodged a jab that was directed at his head from behind, and swiftly turned around to hit X with his arm but X teleported again and reappeared above him upside down. X then grabbed Robin's shoulders and leaned forward and hurled Robin toward the large 'W' and also shot an X at him that shocked him and watched as he fell to the ground with the red Xenothium electrocuting his entire body, paralyzing him from any movement. Out of nowhere X felt himself being pushed down with such a force he had nothing to do but teleport. He teleported back on top of the 'N' and saw Phoenix staring at him, clearly that energy shot didn't take her down. X smirked down at her as he jumped down from the 'N' and sauntered toward her.

"Well Phox… you've had a pretty lucky first night haven't you. My energy shot didn't harm you that much. Well since you're a new Titan… I'll take it easy on you. I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours. Think of this as, initiation…" Phoenix looked at him questioningly. Suddenly he teleported right in front of her and lifted his mask up half way still hiding his identity and grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips against hers. She could do nothing but look wide eyed, she slightly opened her mouth out of shock and he took this once in a lifetime chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She was powerless to what he was doing to her and was stupefied. Robin slowly began to wake up and his blurry vision cleared and saw Red X kissing Phoenix, more like making out with her… only she looked rather startled and noticed that she was trying to push him away. Every fiber in his body grew with anger as he watched X forcibly kiss Phoenix. Robin tried to get up and help her but the shock from the Zynothium was too strong and he was still paralyzed. Phoenix finally had enough of the groping and his tongue inside her mouth and she finally removed his lips from hers and she kicked him square in the ribs. Red X was knocked back a couple of feet and struggled to stay on his feet as he stumbled backwards holding his right side with his left arm. Red X smirked at her as he growled with pain. Before he pulled his mask back down he licked his lips, savoring Phoenix's unique taste.

"I was just kidding, that kiss was just for fun… here's the real initiation." Before she could react, in one deft move X's right fist connected to her jaw. She closed her eyes in the pain and staggered backwards as she put her left hand to her bottom lip and felt something drip down to her chin. Then she realized it was the red liquid again as she stared at Red X, wide-eyed.

"Awww… you're bleeding… oops, I guess the X on my hand accidentally cut your lip. Well an eye for an eye… well a brake for a brake in this case… you broke my ribs, so I broke you're lip open. It's ok… in a couple of weeks it'll turn into a scar... pity. Your face was untouched until now… luckily I kissed it before I cut it." Red X then outstretched his right hand, "Humph… this was intended for robin over there but in your case I think I'll make an exception." X's palm shot out a large X and Phoenix was pinned to the ground. She tried to move but when she did she felt excruciating pain as electricity coursed through her body. Robin tried to move toward her as beast boy watched helplessly from afar, trying as hard as he could to get his feet and hands free, but to no avail. Raven began to stir as her eyes roamed around freely. Finally her vision began to clear and she saw Robin struggling to move and Phoenix being literally shocked to death with Red X standing above her as she yelled in agony.

"Yeah… I wouldn't recommend trying to move or pull this off. 'cause if you do… this thing will keep giving you 10,000 volts. Well ok maybe not that much. Let's just say enough to make your head spin." He said as the shocking and yelling ceased, leaving Phoenix's body to quiver uncontrollably as the last bit of the Xenothium bolted through her joints and nerves.

Red X began to limp the other way with a few grunts of pain, "As much fun as this is I have to go… with my broken ribs… this'll leave me out of commission for a while. Congratulations Phox, you brought down your first thief… Oh, and by the way, it was nice see'n you again Phox." With that he disappeared into thin air, with the stolen goods. _Phox?_ Phoenix was bewildered, she couldn't believe that this was the first human she met on earth and he's a thief. She never thought he could violate her in such a way and attack her so. She wasn't trying… she really wasn't. She didn't want to attack the person who saved her life, but she did hurt him so in return he cut open her lip and caused the red liquid to flow freely down her chin and also caused her to endure excruciating pain that seemed to have an after effect, since her entire body trembled out of her control. Robin saw her pain-stricken expression and once again tried to move toward her to help her and was successful. He slowly stood on his wobbly legs and began to walk toward her.

"Phoenix don't move, I'm gonna try and help you ok? Hold on…" Robin then kneeled down next to her and pulled out a bird-a-rang and in one deft move he cut off one side of the X and pushed it away from Phoenix's trembling body before it could shock her again. She slowly sat up and put a quavering hand up to her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"I believe my head is spinning now, however I'm alright. You should really check on Raven, she's awake." Robin raised both his eyebrows. He had forgotten about Raven, again. He turned to the area he left her and saw she was striving to stand up. He quickly ran over to her and started to help her up. Starfire and Cyborg began to stir in their sleep and finally woke up with a groan.

"I feel as if an enormous object has been hurled at me at light speed." Groaned Starfire as she sat up.

"Aw man, Star, I knew your starbolts hurt, but I didn't know they hurt this much." Replied Cyborg as he rubbed the back of his head and chest.

"My apologies. I did mean to hit the red X, but somehow he managed to direct my power to you. In return, I was hit with your cannon of the sonic. Which caused me much pain as well." Starfire looked toward Cyborg as she spoke, watching him slowly stand on his feet.

"Uhhhhh helloooooooo! I'm still here! Glued to this stupid ground again!" Exclaimed Beast boy as he tried to pull his hands free from the sticky red substance, ignoring his feet for a moment. Phoenix looked toward him and stood up, then she started to walk toward him with her body still quivering from the Xenothium that shocked her.

"Hold still." She told him, he complied. She outstretched her trembling hand as her red aura encased his entire body. She lifted him up, as far as the sticky red substance would let her then she moved her hand in a cutting motion and Beast Boy was freed from the sticky substance and she set him down on his feet.

"Thanks Phoenix… hmmm, Red X is right… your name _is_ too long. Uhhh… oh well, thanks Phox!" Phoenix quirked an eyebrow in confusion but nevertheless smiled a 'your welcome' to him. Robin looked toward Beast Boy as he began to move around freely. Raven looked up at Robin as he stared at Beast Boy.

"Are you ok Robin? I don't really know what happened but I can tell you're in pain." Robin glanced at Phoenix who was trying to help Starfire up onto her feet as her lip still poured blood down her chin. Then he turned toward Raven.

"Are _you_ ok? That shock on your leg looked pretty bad." He asked.

"I'm fine. My healing abilities took care of most of the pain." She replied. Robin then looked down in thought, and Raven saw this.

"What's wrong robin? What is it?" Inquired Raven.

"Before, Red X punched Phoenix pretty hard and cut her lip, but after that she broke his ribs by just kicking him. You can't break someone's ribs by just kicking him; you either have to have some type of strength, right? Then right before he left… he said 'It was nice see'n you again Phox'… has Phoenix ever mentioned meeting him before?" asked Robin. Raven glanced toward Phoenix in thought, and shook her head.

"No… she didn't. She broke his ribs by just kicking him? Maybe she has alien strength like Starfire?" questioned Raven.

"She doesn't. I already asked her what her powers were. She claims all she has is Telepathy and Telekinesis. She did have fire powers once but she said it doesn't work here." Raven then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Phoenix.

"It doesn't matter," he continued, "I'll ask questions later, now we have a party to attend to." Raven's revelation expression then changed to a warm-hearted smile as they gathered themselves and headed home, only to be greeted by the Titans East and unexpected guests.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: yup… this sucker is pretty long, 20 pages of it! FYI! It's not gonna be a RedXxOC fic… maybe just a little bit… Now, it might take me awhile for me to make the next chap but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Till next time!**

**P.S Sry Raven's OOC. I realize that now… :D. Please review! A lot of people read but never reviewed! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Amanda out-**

**(AKA: Misery666 out-)**


	7. Accusations

**AN: Here's chap 7… I figured something out. I just need to fucking shut up. Ok… now read. D**

Disclaimer: you know... I don't have to say it again…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A New Feather**

"_**Accusations" CH. 7**_

_Where we left off…_

"_It doesn't matter," he continued, "I'll ask questions later, now we have a party to attend to." Raven's revelation expression then changed to a warm-hearted smile as they gathered themselves and headed home, only to be greeted by the Titans East and unexpected guests._

_Now continue with the story…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A cold sweat covered Raven's face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Hands gripping frantically at the bed sheets, she spoke with her eyes still closed in a deep slumber.

"… No……who…are you? No… get away. Get away…" She murmured in her sleep as the nightmare progressed.

Raven's eyelids shot open as she breathed greedily. She steadily began to calm her breathing down, as she shook silently. _Not again…_ she thought helplessly. _When will these stupid dreams end!_ She shouted in her mind. Just wanting peace.

_At least I didn't scream this time…_ Raven chuckled uneasily at that thought. _Actually, I wouldn't mind it if Robin came running in right now._ Raven got up from her bed and went to the bathroom connected to her room.

Turning on her hot water, she grabbed a cloth. With it drenched in warm water, she wiped her face clear of any sweat. Concentrating on trying to remember her dream she exhaled with no luck.

Since she couldn't really think; she decided to focus on Robin. _I can't believe we're actually a couple now… I've been wanting this for so long, and I finally have it. I'm free-_

Raven's thoughts were cut short when she saw her reflection and dropped her damp cloth to the ground. In fact, it really wasn't her reflection… It was Phoenix's.

She looked older. Much older. Her hair was a bright fierce red as the tips were flared out and dyed black. She wore eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eyes, as well as black eye shadow. All Raven saw that she was wearing was a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a black off the shoulders shirt over it. The rest of her body wasn't shown due to the frame limits of the mirror.

Although Phoenix held a majestic smile, her eyes held anger, sorrow, and pain. Her face darkened, Her eyes blazed red. Bringing her left hand up, Raven stepped back a few from the mirror feeling around for anything she could cover herself behind, but all she felt was a towel and her blue shower curtains behind her. Phoenix's reflection then stopped for a moment, as Raven was nearly about to faint.

"_…you all deserve to die…_" The hairs on the back of Raven's neck stuck straight up as she heard the reflection of Phoenix speak her sinister voice.

Instantly all the events from her recent dream came flooding back to her. Raven, paralyzed in fear saw what was to come. Phoenix's reflection then lifted her hand up parallel to the mirror.

Raven's heartbeat picked up as she shook, eyes widening. The mirror began to melt and suddenly exploded in front of her. Fragments from the mirror dug into her flesh as the force of the explosion threw her back into her bathroom wall.

She landed hard against the white tiles, hitting the back of her head as well, leaving a trail of blood from where she hit down towards her head as she slumped down into her tub. Her vision blurred, letting her eyelids droop, she fell unconscious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Raven's eyes fluttered open to meet a blinding white light. Quickly shutting them again to adjust to the heaven-like brightness. She focused her eyes and found she was in the medical room. Noticing her arms covered with scratches and cuts, along with patches of white bandages, she slightly panicked.

"I thought it was a dream." She whispered to herself, wishing that she were dreaming.

Her head pounded from the quick awakening of the unconscious sleep and took small breaths to relieve the light-headedness.

She looked to her right to notice Robin's sleeping form, hunched over on the medical bed she was laying in. Raven could only imagine how worried he was. Especially in the condition she was in when he found her. She knew then it was him who found her; who else could have?

Raven sat up in her bed to meet an aching pain in her back. Raven scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, immediately lying back down. _Shouldn't my healing powers have taken care of my injuries? _Raven tried to focus her powers but nothing happened.

She felt drained of everything. After a few minutes of trying to revive her powers, she gave up after feeling a little dizzy. Robin began to stir and lifted his head to meet Raven's amethyst eyes peering down at him, dazed. Sighing with relief he quickly embraced her.

"Raven… You're awake. Are you ok?" Raven accepted the embrace with grace and returned it. Answering his question she nodded.

"Yeah… I'm ok." Her voice shook with something. It wasn't quite the sound of fear, but something more. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somehow, he knew the feeling… all too well.

"What happened…?" Raven examined her small wounds, trying to find a way to explain, Robin let go of the embrace and sat back in his seat. Leaning apprehensively closer each second.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure myself." She lied. Looking up into his hidden eyes, she knew he saw through her lie. Raven sighed with exhaustion.

She couldn't tell robin what happened. He wouldn't believe her, and would probably be admitted to an insane asylum or something. She also couldn't tell him because… well frankly because of Phoenix. Afraid of what me might say, and of what he might do.

Robin examined her cuts on her arms and face. He took her hand in his; just dying to ask any question… every question. But he had to choose wisely; Raven was tired and wasn't going to stay awake for long.

"Raven… Why haven't you healed yourself?" Raven knew he was going to ask this first and to tell you the truth… she had no clue.

"I tried. But my powers aren't working… I'm guessing that I'm too weak right now." Robin looked solemnly at her, inwardly beating himself up for letting this happen.

"But hopefully, after I get some rest I can heal myself." Hoping that this would make him leave she watched his expression for anything, but found nothing.

Knowing he wouldn't leave without any answers. She decided to just let it out. Tell him that Phoenix may be the one that could destroy them all, and they wouldn't even see it coming.

It made sense enough to suspect her. Red energy, Fire powers even though they supposedly don't work… and of this new evidence she saw with her own eyes.

The cuts on her arms and face were all the evidence she needed. What confused her though was how easily she let this rouge into her own home. Not even that but also how _she_ even gave _her_ approval to Robin to let her stay.

Robin motioned toward the door, he obviously thought he wasn't going to get any answers from her and sighed. Raven hesitated; should she tell him? Or should she wait for this newcomer to destroy her beloved friends… and him? Better luck with number one.

She made her decision and quickly tightened her grip on his hand before he got up. He whipped his attention back to her as she spoke.

"Robin… I don't want Phoenix here." Robin was stunned to hear this and moved closer toward her. Raven narrowed her eyes, '_uhh… didn't expect that to come out but ok…_'

"Why? I thought you were ok with it," Robin then sighed and grew agitated, "Look, if it's about her kissing me. I already explained that I had no control over that ok-"

"-I know that but, that's not it…" Cutting him off in mid sentence she continued, "I really don't trust her robin. I don't want her here. She's dangerous." He grew curious and moved closer to her, baffled by her sudden change of thought.

"How so…?" He inquired.

"I had another one of those nightmares."

Robin huffed.

"Raven those are just dreams, that's no reason to suspect someone of something so heinous." Raven narrowed her eyes dangerously and spoke venomously.

"I'm not finished." Robin instantly clamped his mouth shut. Looking at her, surprised at how angry he had made her. She sighed and continued.

"As I was saying, I had another one of those nightmares. It felt so real, but I still didn't see who it was exactly, but… then again, in all my dreams it never showed me at all…

_**Nightmare flashback**_

_Raven was cornered. Towering stonewalls caged her in as the black figure closed in on her. Fire at it's sides, it spoke. _

_"Hello Raven…" Raven cowered back against the walls. Trying as hard as she could to focus her powers, but nothing happened. The figure laughed as she staggered backwards. The figure advanced on her slowly behind the grey mist._

_"What's wrong little Raven? Can't get control of your powers?" The figure laughed darkly, "Well then, you should be used to that." Blood rush up to Raven's cheeks in fury. Bewildered, she began muttering her mantra under her breath, yet nothing happened._

_The figure stopped four feet in front of her. Haze clouding Raven's vision, she couldn't see anything except the tattered ends of a robe. _

_Confused and frightened she managed to spat out, "Why are you doing this!"_

_Raven felt every emotion filter out into nothingness. Every emotion but Rage. 'oops' she thought helplessly 'maybe that was the wrong thing to say'. _

_"Why?" the figure asked innocently, its voice calm and pleasant, "The answer to your question would be this…" the voice now shaking with hostility and hatred, "because… you all deserve to die…" Raven slid down onto the ground. _

_Wide-eyed on the ground with nowhere to turn, she sat helplessly. Cowering, below the figure. Awaiting what was to come. A vicious blow to the head? Maybe decapitation. _

'_That would be appreciated…' Raven thought half heartedly, 'concerning the fact that it would be quick and fast, I probably wouldn't even feel it. Like I would fall into a blissful black abyss.' _

_Raven finally shook those thoughts out of her head and realized something._

_"Who-who's 'all'?" she stammered. She could practically hear the evil grin behind the figure's voice._

_"Why… of course its your family. Who else?" Raven gasped as a stray tear fell down her cheek, causing the figure to scoff._

_"What? Do you really think it was hard to destroy the Teen Titans?" Raven merely gazed at the fogged figure. Not being able to comprehend that her family was gone. That He… was gone._

_The figure laughed mockingly._

_"I didn't think so." Raven's heart tore apart inside her chest. Holding her hands over her chest, she heaved over under the unbearable pain. Desperately trying to hold herself together, but failing greatly. _

_Finally, she felt a great force grab hold around her neck. Raven looked up to find it was the figure's doing and found that she was pinned to the wall behind her two feet above the ground. _

_Gasping for air, the hold around her neck tightened, allowing no air to fill her needy lungs. Struggling against the blood red force, black spots began clouding her vision from the asphyxiation._

_Finally giving in, she relaxed… letting the darkness take over. At the height Raven was at she could almost make out the figures face, if only it weren't for the deprivation of air._

_From what Raven could see out of the blackness, was a bright red energy before her eyes then something slashed her stomach. At first it was just a slight sting. _

_The slight sting soon grew to overpowering pain._

_The hold around her neck disappeared and felt the cold hard ground as she choked from the flow of air filling her lungs. _

_Raven looked down toward her stomach to see what was causing her pain, and found red murky blood on her hands and clothes. She ripped open her shirt and found a gaping hole running from the left side of her stomach to the right with blood oozing out every inch of it. _

_Raven shoved her right hand over the open wound and cried out in pain from the pressure. _

_The figure laughed above her, "Robin was the first," Raven looked up dazed, "You'll be the last." With that, the figure's body ignited and closed in on the injured dark bird._

_**Nightmare flashback ended**_

"… And that's when I woke up." Raven concluded.

Robin sat, still holding her hand in his. Listening to every word of hers… and even with him concentrating on every word, he was still confused.

"Uhhmmm… okay. But that still doesn't explain why you don't want Phoenix here." Robin raised an eyebrow as Raven's jaw dropped incredulously.

"Have you been listening to _anything_ I've been saying?" she asked, seriously debating whether or not he has a brain.

"Yes I have," he argued, and sighed, "Look Raven, I want believe you ok. I really do. But I can't just kick her out on the street. Something could happen to her, or she could do something and we would be at fault.

"I don't mean to sound impertinent Raven but… as I said before, these are just dreams. A figment of your imagination. More like a figment of your fears. I can't do something unless _I_ see actual proof." Raven's cheeks burned bright red in frustration.

"Robin this is all the proof you need!" She exclaimed, putting her arms up to him so he could see the evidence, and continued.

"Robin, after I woke up… I-I saw Phoenix. In my mirror, she said the exact same line from my dream. 'you all deserve to die' that's what she said. And then it melted and exploded right in my face. I know I look crazy but it happened. She's dangerous." Robin shook his head slowly and sighed.

"You even told me yourself, that you're afraid. That maybe something even more dangerous than Trigon could come. This is just you're fear of what might happen. It's your fear taking over… and this isn't the first time it's happened." Angered, she nearly yelled at him.

"How could I have known what phoenix's powers were or anything for that matter? I had those dreams before I even saw her. How do you explain that _boy blunder_?" She hissed. Robin's eye's narrowed behind his mask. Raven knew how much he hated that nickname, and she still called him that.

Looking away, Robin ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up. Considering whether or not he should just leave.

Once again, his conscience overpowered him and he lightly smiled. Making Raven raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm just concerned. When Phoenix called me I had no idea I would find you sprawled out in your tub looking so lifeless, I-" Surprised, Raven cut him off.

"-Wait… what? Phoenix?" She asked incredulously, making it sound like it was a dirty word, "I thought _you_ found me." Robin shook his head, looking solemn.

"I wish I did though. I was so worried when she said you were hurt. And to tell you the truth, I thought _she_ was the one who hurt you. But, she was just as worried as I was. Looked like she was about to faint or something." He chuckled gently looking deep into Raven's eyes. Raven looked down in thought and quickly looked back up with almost as much fire as before.

"What was she doing in my room?" She spoke in her usual monotone, but with more of an edge.

"She said that she wanted to talk to you, and also to apologize. I'm not sure what about though." Raven creased her eyebrows in frustration.

'_Ugh! Something about this girl just isn't right! She's the most complex person to figure out, and the worst part is… I can't read her thoughts._' Exhaling deeply she massaged her temples.

'_Trying to fucking think this much ought to give me an aneurysm or something._' Keeping in a chuckle, Raven almost smiled until she heard a voice she did not want to hear. At least for a couple hours…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Yay! Ch. 7 is finally out! So… what did you think? Ok look I know most of you are like super pissed that I haven't reviewed in a while… ok in like a couple of months… or year… but come on, it's a new year… and lately the ideas aren't flowing as nicely as they used to. But I'm still writing… oh! And btw… **

**Thanks for the feedback it really helped. :D… **

**Now I'm gonna be a good noodle! And start chapter 8… and continue till the end. **

**I'm sry that I haven't like… put a notice up or anything. But on my profile thing I have updated on a few things so yeah. **

**Thanks a lot ppl for feedback! Mostly you though .**

**And I promise! Things will make sense later on. I have it all figured out! I will fill in all the little holes okay?! Just forget everything I said before. I bet ur thinking this is ridiculous! But hey… it's me.**

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Amanda out-**

**(AKA: Misery666 out-)**


End file.
